Cuero y Plumas: Cuando dos reyes colisionan
by The Little Iral
Summary: Bowser busca algo, pero no sabe qué. Después de muchos intentos fallidos de conquistar algo, empieza a cuestionar si hay algo perdido en su vida. Entonces, él conoce un rey extranjero que podría derretir su corazón de piedra... si él se lo permite. [Bowser x Dedede. Amistad y romance M/M, con otros ships y amistades de Smash. Nota: Esta historia toma lugar antes de Brawl]
1. Comité de bienvenida

**[Nota del TRADUCTOR: Si si, como lo oyen, este es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fanfic "Leather and Feathers: When two kings collide" so yeah… vayan a apoyar al autor y denle favoritos y reviews and stuffs. Sin más que decir, espero que te agrade esta traducción]  
**

* * *

**Bowser**

Todo esto empieza cuando el rey de los Koopas decidió estudiar otros planetas. Tal vez si colonizar el Reino Champiñón no funcionaba, él podría montarse a escalar hasta las estrellas.

Fue en una particular "estrella" donde decidió aterrizar su aeronave primero, por un capricho. Pop Star, para ser exactos. Un lugar de infinitos campos verdes, nubes como malvaviscos y bosques llenos de vida – incluso algunos árboles tenían vida propia. Él estuvo en las arenas de Pop Star momentáneamente durante los torneos de Smash, pero nunca pudo explorar el planeta apropiadamente.

Bowser tuvo un hormigueo por algo, para él se veía como algo que necesitaba conquistar. Si él solo conquistaba por lo menos un verdadero mandato que importaba, como, digamos, tomar en control a un planeta, entonces tal vez podría dejar de sentir ese vago anhelo que a veces arremete su pecho cuando no tenía nada que lo distraiga.

Bowser no llevó a ninguno de sus tropas con él. Este dragón-tortuga de la persuasión Koopa quería ser un pionero. Sin personas a quien ordenar, sin Kamek diciéndole que todo lo que hacía era un error, solo él, su ser y el vacío del espacio.

Aterrizó su gran nave, un bote de madera volador con cañones y hélices, y descendió de la rampa hacia una herbosa, montañosa área. Casi de inmediato fue bordeado por un grupo de criaturas pequeñas y anaranjadas con caras de color crema y pequeños brazos y piernas. Ellos vestían pañuelos y apuntaban sus lanzas a él.

"No debí venir solo", dijo Bowser. "¿Qué son ustedes, pequeños?"

No respondieron, simplemente empezaron a guiarlo a través de un pueblo cercano, en su centro yacía un modesto castillo, no como al extravagante donde vivía Bowser, pero hogareño y acogedor.

Los pueblerinos lo miraron mientras era obligado a atravesar las puertas del castillo. Era muy vergonzoso.

Las largas puertas de madera se abrieron. Sintió una puntiaguda lanza tocar su cadera y aulló. "¡Mira dónde apuntas con esa cosa! ¡Sé cómo caminar!".

Ellos lideraron a Bowser por el castillo, adentro había muchos pasillos, pasando por numerosas fuentes y arreglos florales y estatus de lo que parecía un gordo y redondo pingüino. "¿Qué ES este lugar?".

El pasillo era ventilado, con luz brillante llegando desde las ventanas, lleno de decoración, exactamente lo opuesto a lo que buscaba Bowser.

La pregunta de Bowser fue finalmente respondida cuando entró en la sala del trono, una larga cámara con dos montañas detrás, largas ventanas abiertas, telas flotando, y alfombras y floreros por aquí y por allá.

''Bienvenido al Castillo Dedede".

La voz venía del trono, donde estaba sentado la misma ave que las estatus imitaban. Era azul, con una bata y gorro rojo y una sonrisa presumida en su pico. Debajo de su bata abierta, que tenía algodón blanco corriendo desde el collar hasta la zona de abajo, vestía una faja con patrones. "Perdona a los Waddles Dees, ellos pueden llegar a ser un poco punteamistosos"

"Si, lo noté" gruño Bowser, "Así que, ¿Tu nombre es Dedede?"

"_Rey Dedede_" Corrigió. "Pingüino monarca de Dream Land. ¿Y tú eres…?"

"Bowser. _Rey_ Bowser del clan Koopa."

"Oh, ¿Un rey extranjero? Ahora me siento muy rudo. Guardias, desistan."

Los Waddle Dees cautelosamente bajaron sus armas.

"Buen movimiento sincronizado. Todas mis tropas tiene dos pies izquierdos."

"¿Entonces qué te trae por aquí, Rey Koopa?"

"_Por favor_. Las formalidades hacen a mi piel temblar. Hagamos un trato ─ Tú eres Dedede, y yo soy Bowser."

El pingüino estuvo callado por un momento. Luego soltó una risa. "Muy bien. Entonces, Bowser, ¿Qué te trajo hasta mi lado del bosque?"

"Bueno, para ser honesto, estoy viendo nuevos lugares para conquistar."

La expresión de Dedede parecía un rompecabezas. "¿No es algo… _estúpido_ admitir eso cuando estas rodeado de guardias?"

"No es como si vaya a dominar _este_ reino. Muy empalagoso para mí gusto… Tomaría una eternidad convertir este lugar en mis estándares"

"¿Empalagoso? ¿Dream Land? Noooooo." Dedede lucía un poco asustado. "Debes saber, yo vendría a ser el villano. Como podrás notar por mi épica sala del trono, guardias armados, y, en general, mi aire de genialidad."

"Bien, ¿Cuántas princesas a secuestrado?"

"Emm…"

"¿Cuántas ciudades has demolido?"

"Tal vez unas cuantas, he perdido la cuen-"

"¿Cuántas veces has aporreado* a tu archienemigo?"

"¿Archienemigo?... ¿Aporreado*? ¿Quién _aporrea*_? Dedede se sintió tonto con las palabras que Bowser eligió.

"¿No tienes un némesis? El mío es un plomero de clase media que todo el mundo adora, incluyendo la princesa, incluso siendo un tipo con sobrepeso, viejo y que tiene su inicial ¡En su gorra! En serio, ¿Quién _hace_ eso?" Finalmente Bowser se dio un respiro.

"Nadie por aquí luce así…" Dedede parpadeo. "Eso fue demasiado exagerado. ¿No te agrada ese tipo? ¿Acaso él te golpeo en tu trasero muchas veces?"

Bowser dio un paso atrás. "Nonono, Dedede, solo estoy enojado por su persistencia. Sin importar cuantas veces lo derrote, sigue llegando por más. Es como un masoquista o algo así, ¿Sabes? Siempre queriendo ser torturado*.

Dedede sonrió levemente, volteando en su silla. Casi lucía un poco incómodo. ''Bueno, ciertamente eres una persona interesante… tu descaro tiene una cualidad entrañable.

Bowser paró, pareciendo perplejo. "¿Es eso un coqueteo?"

Dedede perdió su sonrisa y se puso rojo. "¿Qué? _¿Qué? _Caray, ¿No puedo decirte un cumplido sin que pienses que estoy coqueteando contigo?"

"Yeah, y mucho" Respondió Bowser.

"Te aseguró que mi interés es platónico, pero aún así _eso_ disminuyo luego de ese… insulto."

"¿Qué, es _insultante_ intuir que alguien puede estar atraído por mí? ¿Soy así de monstruoso?" Bowser seguía luciendo presumido, pero había un poco de genuinidad en su voz.

"N-no, no quise decir _eso_" Dedede se paró de su asiento y camino hacia la izquierda, por una de los fuentes de agua que adornaban los lados del trono, tímidamente detrás de él.

"Entonces TÚ piensas que soy tierno" Dijo Bowser. El sarcasmo puro en su hablar era evidente.

"¡NO!" El pingüino observo el agua de la fuente pensante, evitando la cara del Koopa. "El _insulto_ es que pienses que _yo_ este atraído a ti después de pasar simplemente cinco minutos a tu lado."

"Comúnmente solo toma tres minutos, compa." Bowser vio sus uñas, pensando que luego debería de recortarlas.

"No estoy… No estoy buscando esa clase de compañía, créeme. Y si lo _estuviera_, no buscaría algo o alguien _remotamente_ parecido a ti." Dedede frunció el ceño, notando el ángulo como estaba.

"Cál_mate_, no te preocupes, no estoy con pingüinos rellenos de todos modos. Soy más de tiernas e indefensas princesas."

La cabeza de Dedede voltio hacia él rápidamente, Bowser casi lo confunde con un búho, no un pingüino. "¿Relleno? ¿¡RELLENO!? GUARD-"

Las puertas se abrieron antes de siquiera finalizar su grito.

Una jovencita corrió por dentro, vestida como una pintora con una boina roja, largo delantal verde (algo pintado con colores primarios), y una corta falda negra. Tenía cabello negro, cachetes redondos y unos grandes y honestos ojos.

"¡Dedede! ¿¡Dónde has _estado_!?" Exclamó. "¡Supuestamente debimos de encontrarnos para el picnic hace una hora!"

"Uups… Lo olvide."

"¿Lo olvidaste?" Ella levanto sus manos al aire con disgusto, caminando en la sala. "¿Cómo piensas tener algún amigo si ni siquiera puedes mantener tus citas?"

"¿Ciiiiiiiiitas?" Bowser sonrió.

Dedede frunció, los labios en una posición que lo hacían ver como un pato. "Tú, cállate."

La pintora corrió hacia el pingüino y cogió la parte del algodón de su bata. "Vamos Dedede, ¡Todos están esperando!"

"Adeleine" Expreso nerviosamente Dedede, viendo a Bowser por un momento, "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames _Rey_ Dedede?"

Adeleine parecía confundida. "Um… ¿Nunca?"

"Ha… ha… ha… eres muy tontita con tus bromas, Adeleine" Dedede puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Hey, Deeders, ¿La niña está siendo insubordinada?" Bowser camino hacia ellos. Los guardias no parecían importarles su presencia. "Está caminando por aquí como si fuera la dueña. ¿Necesitas que la meta en un calabozo?"

Finalmente la pintora lo notó. "No hay ningún calabozo en este castillo… ¿Quién eres?"

"¡Soy yo! Tu solo y único rey, Bowser Koopa." Extendió sus brazos, como si estuviera presentándose a una adorable audiencia.

"No necesitas ser tan dramático." Gruñó Dedede.

"¡Oh, que maravilloso, hiciste un amigo, Dedede! ¡Y es de la realeza, sin más!" Adeleine aplaudió.

"No tienes que actuar tan sorprendida" Dijo Dedede, con los brazos cruzados. "A-además, él _no_ es mi amigo, no saltes a las conclusiones."

"Sipi, soy un lobo solitario, no necesitó a nadie robando mi tiempo, niña." Añadió Bowser, con una sonrisa valiente.

"Eso es lo que dice cualquiera que no tenga amigos" respondió ella con una inocencia juvenil, sin pensar algo rudo en ello.

Bowser se congeló, sus dientes hicieron notar como bajó la sonrisa. "Je."

"Como sea, Dedede, ¡Debes de traer a tu amigo con nosotros al picnic! ¡Luce interesante! Apuesto a que tiene muchas historias de su planeta que ansía contar."

"Ahora, Adeleine, vamo' a calmarnos" expresó el rey pingüino. "Estoy seguro que Bowser está a punto de irse-"

"En realidad, eso suena genial. Me siento algo… ávido." Observo a Dedede. "¿Entiendes? Porque eres un ave."

"¡Trae tus bromas contigo también!" Ordenó Adeleine. "Y apúrense, antes de que la comida se acabé."

Dedede suspiró y miró a Bowser. El Koopa solo lució sus dientes y guiño.


	2. Picnic Panic

**Dedede**

El trio dejó el castillo, Bowser, Dedede y Adeleine paseaban energéticamente por el pueblo, por el este, lado contrario donde Bowser había venido.

Dedede vio a Bowser observando su alrededor. El rey Koopa obviamente noto que era más agradable ver el área mientras no tengas armas apuntándote. Adeleine caminaba rápido, guiándolos, agarrando a Dedede de la mano.

Dedede supo que él lucia sumiso para ser un rey maligno. Era muy bárbaro, para ser honesto ─ En realidad él era solo malo cuando estaba poseído.

El pingüino miro hacia atrás. Bowser tenía dificultad para mantenerse cerca, con sus piernas masivas, bestiales y musculosas, haciendo que se viera como un zombi buscando el cerebro de alguien.

Aparte del comportamiento agresivo del Koopa, Dedede eligió ser el hombre social y empezar la conversación. Además, para ser honesto, su ser había captado su atención – él era muy diferente para alguien de Dream Land.

Mientras caminaban a través del campo verde, ahora a menos de media milla desde el pueblo, Dedede se liberó del agarre de Adeleine para ir atrás y conversar un rato con Bowser. "Santas estrellas, esa chica tiene un agarre fuerte."

"¿Disfrutando ser arrastrado como un muñeco de trapo? ¿O solo tratas de mantener a tus objetivos dentro de una sensación falsa de seguridad para manipularlos fácilmente?" Bowser sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras pasaban entre algunos árboles secos y nubes acolchonadas, el cielo con el sol del atardecer

"Um… lo segundo." Dedede deseaba que dejara de preguntar. Era sorprendentemente difícil mantener el toque de chico malo, especialmente con la inocencia de Adeleine arruinando su reputación.

Bowser rio. "De veras que eres todo un personaje."

"Oh, ¿Quién _te invito_?" regaño Dedede.

"Tu enamorada, Madeline."

"Adeleine. Y ella no es mi enamorada, está fuera de mi rango de edad. ¿Por qué insistes en emparejarme con alguien?" Suspiro, tratando de calmar su actitud defensiva natural.

"Como sea. Eres muy enojón, ¿sabes? Aquí estoy, tratando de bromear con _tu_ jodido temperamento, incluso cuando la que más vida social tiene en este grupo – Aparte de mí, obviamente – es una niña de 12 años."

"Eres demasiado rudo. No me agradas," dijo Dedede. Maldición. No debería de irrespetar así a un completo desconocido.

"No me importa si te agrada, capullo," dijo Bowser, "Solo quiero algo de comida y salir de este basurero azucarado."

"Buen escape," contesto Dedede, comenzando a perder aire mientras subía un monte. "Debes de ser la persona más molesta que alguna vez conocí." _Rayos_. Eso vino un poco más fuerte de lo que tenía pensado.

Bowser alzó sus manos en exasperación. "Mírate al espejo, Pánfilo. He estado tratando de divertirme charlando y tú tomaste todo seriamente. ¿Eres así de amargado todo el tiempo, o solo necesitas sexo?"

Dedede entrecerró los ojos. No dijo nada.

Pronto alcanzaron la cima del monte, resaltando un árbol solitario, que debajo tenía un estereotipado mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos, montado por algunas canastillas y todos los tipos de lonches – Sándwiches, bolas de arroz, donas mermeladas (Que, ante el ojo desatento, lucia similar a una bola de arroz) y algunas botellas de jugo de frutas y agua. A pesar de la variedad, la comida era claramente menos de lo que podría entrar en las canastas. En dos rincones del mantel estaban sentados un Waddle Dee y Kirby, un redondo y rosado orbe con zapatos rojos y mejillas rojizas. Bowser parecía tensarse cuando los vio.

"Kirby," dijo Adeleine, "Pensé que habíamos acordado con esperar hasta que todos estemos aquí antes de empezar a comer- oh, a quién engaño, todos sabíamos que esto pasaría."

"¿_Poyo_?" respondió el puffball rosa a quien hablaba.

"_Tú_. Te recuerdo. ¡Nos vimos en Smash antes!" Bowser apuntaba a Kirby con una garra.

_¿Conocía a Kirby? ¿De todos, a él? ¿Cómo?_ Se cuestionaba Dedede.

"_¡Haiiiiii__~!"_ respondió Kirby, saludando con sus dos redondos brazos.

"¿Smash?" repitió Dedede, "¿Eso… es la cosa de dónde vienes?"

Bowser paró. "Nosotros peleamos en los torneos de Super Smash. Muchas veces."

"Oh" dijo Dedede, agarrando su barbilla pensante, "Recuerdo escuchar acerca de esos. Luchas competitivas, ¿cierto? Pareciese que él es más de _comer_ competitivamente."

"Intente detenerlo," habló el Waddle Dee, "Pero ya saben cómo es él."

Bowser se inclinó un poco para murmurar a Dedede, "Así que, solo algunos pueden hablar o…"

Adeleine volteo y alzó un brazo, presentando a la tortuga al grupo. "Todos, me gustaría presentarles al nuevo amigo cercano de Dedede, Rey Koopa. Bowser, este es Kirby, obviamente, y Waddle Dee."

"No somo—" Dedede quiso corregirla, pero su ''amigo cercano'' interrumpió.

"Llámenme Bowser. Es un placer conocerlos a todos, creo. Incluso si ya conocí a uno… en el _campo de batalla_." Intentaba que sonara dramático, aprovechando el mantel. "Les daría la mano, pero las mías son del tamaño de todo su cuerpo, además de no ver algún dedo que agarrar. Como sea, ¿Tienen algún cubierto? ¿O solo con las manos?"

"Bowser viajó desde un tierra demasiado lejana conocida como…" Adeleine paró. "¿Cómo era?

"El reino Champ—" Bowser tosió. "Quiero decir, el reino Koopa."

"Suena exótico." Dijo Waddle Dee.

"Entonces, es como, ¿Todos se llaman Waddle Dee incluso si es el mismo nombre de su especie? ¿No es algo confuso? ¿Todos ustedes son_ un_ Waddle Dee, o está por ahí_ el_ Waddle Dee? Digo, pienso que los Yoshis y Toads son así también, pero… ¡Simplemente no tiene sentido!"

Nadie dijo nada. Era de esas declaraciones que todos ignoraban porque era muy complicado de responder. Kirby devoró un cuarto de un sándwich por abrir su boca e inhalarlo desde el otro lado del mantel.

"Santísima mierda, ¿Cómo hizo eso?" Bowser había sido tomado por sorpresa.

"Entonces Bowser," exclamo Adeleine "¿Qué te trajo aquí? ¿Fueron nuestros bellos escenarios naturales? ¿La comida? ¿O solo querías salir con tus compas aquí?"

"Dejemos algo en claro, niña. Bowser no 'sale'. No soy amigo del Dededesastre de aquí o de alguien siquiera. Solo pase a través de mi búsqueda de poder y destrucción."

Adeleine claramente estaba confundida. "Ya… veo. Nova, Dedede, de seguro disfrutas de la compañía de algunas personas… _intrigantes._ "

Dedede se sentó rojo, sintiéndose extremadamente avergonzado por ser asociado con ese bufón. El pingüino no tocaba su comida.

"¿Escucharon?" Waddle Dee volteo hacia Adeleine. "La carrera Gourmet llegaran dentro de un mes."

"¿Tan pronto? ¡Ooh, qué emocionante! ¡Apuesto a que Dedede ganará otra vez!"

"¿Carreras Gourmet?" preguntó Bowser. "Eso llama mi atención."

"Esencialmente," explico Adeleine, "Es una carrera que envuelve intentar comer cuanta comida sea posible."

Bowser miro al pingüino. Una leve sonrisa apareció. "Puedo imaginar que _tú debes_ de burlarte de todos con mucha eficiencia."

"¿Eso es otro insulto a mi peso?" gruñó Dedede. "Ya no importa. Todo el mundo solo me deja ganar porque sería malo derrotar al rey."

"Oh, eso no es cierto. Kirby sí que supo llevarse algo de tu dinero en algunas." Insistió Adeleine.

"Apuesto a que sí." Exclamo Bowser, observando como el chico redondo se tragaba otros tres sándwiches más sin moverse.

"¡Lo sé!" dijo Adeleine. "Deberías de volver y unirte a la carrera esta vez, Bowser."

"Oh, genial, ¡Un nuevo competidor!" Se metió Waddle Dee.

"Bowser no va a volver," dijo rápidamente Dedede. "Se está quedando de más en su bienvenida."

"Aww, Deeders, ¿Hay algún modo de hablar con tu mejor amigo desde el otro lado del muro?"

Bowser puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Dedede y sacudió su cabeza de una forma agravante. Dedede se puso rojo del enojo. Si… enojo. O nervios, o algo. Ese chico simplemente lo ponía tenso.

"Aléjate de mí, peste molesta."

"Ja ja, Dedede tontito. Adeleine, espero que no estés celosa de nuestra amistad. Es tan profunda que hasta podemos insultarnos el uno al otro todo el día sin siquiera molestarnos con eso." Agarró a Dedede dolorosamente fuerte. "No trato de robártelo, lo juro."

"Está bien, Dedede puede conocer otras personas." Asintió Adeleine.

Dedede se retorcía. "Bowser, déjame—"

"Hey, enojón, estoy haciéndote un favor. Estas haciendo una cagada con tu reputación. Nadie va a respetar a un rey pasivo. Solo estoy suavizando las cosas en una manera cool, así que la manera más apropiada de decirlo sería: 'Gracias, increíblemente poderoso y apuesto'."

Dedede se liberó de los brazos de Bowser con dificultad. Nova, él era fuerte, y sus brazos eran pesados, no era de esperarse por la anchura de sus músculos. Seriamente, esos bíceps eran aterradores en su poder tan radical. Al menos ellos pusieron en nervios a Dedede. Probablemente es más seguro quedarse con el lado bueno del Koopa.

"Oh, _Bowz_," respondió el pingüino condescendientemente, "Por supuesto que estás invitado a la Carrera Gourmet. Pero estoy seguro que estás ocupado en acabar ciudades y—"

Bowser sonrió, sin chistar. "Nah, no hay mucho en mi agenda ahora mismo. Casi como en vacaciones, ahora que lo pienso."

_¿Qué debo hacer para deshacerme de esta __**molestia**__?_ Pensó Dedede. _No solo es irritante, es intimidante. Quién sabe qué podría pasar si lo dejo suelto en Dream Land. ¿Jugar damas chinas? Tal vez solo trata de mantenerse cerca de los ciudadanos de Dream Land para sorprendernos con una emboscada táctica. ¿Qué pasaría si __**me**__ atacara? Aunque no me sienta cómodo, podría ganar algo entre nosotros dos - este Koopa, aunque un poco redondo en el medio, es claramente una máquina de matar. Brazos anchos. Piernas anchas... Todo lo que necesita es ponerme de bajo de su peso y quedaría inmune, sin importar cuanto me retuerce..._

"¡Dedede!" Bowser pincho su nariz "¡Presta atención, Adeleine está hablándote!"

Lo saco de sus pensamientos. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?"

Adeleine señaló a través del mantel de picnic "¿Vas a comer algo? La comida casi se acaba..."

Kirby dormitaba contento, sentado al menos.


	3. Flechazo azucarado

**BOWSER**

El picnic había terminado, luego de descansar y hablar un rato, el grupo se dirigió de vuelta al pueblo. Dedede estuvo callado por casi todo el paseo, y Bowser no quiso molestarlo. Claramente ya estaba demasiado triste.

Cuando se acercaban al castillo, el cielo ya se había tornado rosa con la insinuación de un atardecer. Luego de aquella merienda, ninguno de ellos tenían las fuerzas de cenar, y Bowser estaba seguro de que Dedede estaría contento de cenar solo después.

_¿Qué es __**esta **__parte de mí?_ Pensó Bowser. _¿Por qué me preocupo por los sentimientos de ese pingüino con sobrepeso? A quién le importa._

En las puertas del castillo, todos comenzaron a despedirse.

"Espero que podamos vernos de nuevo, Bowser," decía Adeleine con un pequeño ademan. "¡Tus aventuras de derrotar a plomeros malvados son extraordinarias!"

"Poyoooo" Dijo Kirby.

"Sip, fue divertido romper el hielo contigo." Agregó Waddle Dee.

"Mírate, hablando así. ¿Tratas de actuar chido en frente de él?" dijo Dedede.

Bowser le lanzo una mirada de enojo y golpeo su frente. "Mira quién lo dice. Actuando como si fueras esa gran, aterradora, malévola fuerza cuando pasas tus días yendo a picnics y mierdas. Eres patético."

"Soy malo hasta el fondo, compa, y nada de lo que digas lo cambiara." Dedede trataba de lucir convincente.

"Quiero decir, tú has causado un montón de destrucción aquí unas veces," defendió Adeleine, "Pero estabas posei—"

"¡Okay, okay, él no necesita toda la historia, Adeleine!" Dijo Dedede, moviendo sus manos en señales a ella.

Bowser estaba sorprendido. "Huh. Supongo que te subestime… _amigo_"

"No lo fuerces." Obviamente Dedede trataba de esconder una sonrisa.

"Bueno, supongo que me largó," dijo Bowser. "Sayonara."

Adeleine, Waddle Dee y Kirby se despidieron con la mano.

"Chau…" dijo Dedede, tímido.

Bowser avanzó unos cuantos pasos y vio atrás. Por poco pensó que había visto algo de decepción en los grandes ojos del pingüino.

_Probablemente triste porque soy todo un idiota… espera, a quién engaño, soy asombroso. ¡Obviamente él solo quiere que me quedé!_

Se dirigió al oeste del pueblo.

En la cabina de la aeronave estacionada, Bowser puso curso para retornar al reino Champiñón en su planeta natal. Mientras veía como Dream Land se perdía en la distancia, deseaba saber si podría regresar. ¿Cómo iría? « ¡Chicos, los extrañe! » « ¡Solo quería volver! » Se avergonzaría de sí mismo, eso seguro.

Ese Dedede seguía dando vueltas en su mente. Bowser pensaba que estaban divirtiéndose con las bromas pero el pingüino seguía ofendiéndose por ellos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sensible? ¿O acaso todo sonaba vulgar al venir de tan horrorosa criatura?

Se golpeó la cara. _No dejes que eso pensamientos regresen. Y recuerda que no necesitas a nadie._

* * *

Cuando regresó a su castillo en la mañana siguiente, luego de descansar en su nave gracias al piloto automático, lo primero que hizo después de ser saludado por su tropas y ser inundado por información… fue echarse una lavada en sus aguas termales personales, calentado por las venas de magma bajo la tierra.

Mientras se relajaba y dejaba que sus músculos descansaran, cerrando sus ojos, la mente de Bowser empezó a vagar, como tentaba a hacerlo en estos momentos de tranquilidad.

_Viejo, actué como un imbécil, tratando de meterme en el día de ese pobre pingüino. ¿A quién engaño? Él no quería salir conmigo, sin importar cuanto le convencía de que era divertido… ¿Y por qué lo haría? ¿Quién desearía estar alrededor de un tonto cuya idea de hobby es causar problemas donde sea?_

El rey exhalo humo de sus fosas nasales_. Espera…. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Soy Bowser, soy el tipo, simplemente soy muy edgy para que los otros me entiendan. Alguien con mi perspectiva única está destinado a andar solo. ¡Valgo mucho para unos debiluchos como ellos! Seh, eso es todo…_

"¿Su Majestad?"

_Mierda. __**Kamek**__. Justo cuando empezaba a relajarme…_

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Bowser, con un ojo a medio abrir, reacio a saber lo que quería su subordinado Magikoopa.

"Señor, he estado ansioso de discutir con usted este nuevo plan—"

"Kamek, guárdalo," cortó Bowser. "¿No ves que trato de descansar?"

"Pero he descubierto un punto débil en el ejercito de Toadstool…"

"Mira, no estoy planeando nada en estos momentos, ¿Okay? ¡Necesito un descanso!" Cambio de posición y se hundió en el agua hasta la quijada.

"Señor, enserio tengo que sugeri—"

"¡LARGATE!" chasqueo Bowser. "Cuando quiera discutir sobre guerra, YO TE LLAMARÉ."

Kamek dio un paso atrás, impactado por la furia de su rey. "Muy bien, entonces." Volteo y se fue, gruñendo.

Bowser suspiró y dejo que su cabeza fuera hasta debajo del agua.

Bowser pasó el resto de la tarde caminando por el castillo, haciendo las rondas y agradeciendo a sus subordinados que lo habían extrañado durante estos últimos días. Sin tener ninguna conexión fuerte con alguno de ellos, por supuesto. Eran subordinados, y aparte de que todos le temieran o era indiferentes, excepto los que creen que Bowser es lo mejor, ellos trataban de enganchársele, pero él no estaba para salir con sus soldados. Especialmente cuando hacer eso les hacía ganar superioridad ante otros pensando que eran los favoritos de Bowser.

Antorchas decoraban las paredes cercanas a él, una alfombra de terciopelo cruzaba a través del pasillo. Fue por unas bebidas en el bar del sótano, uno de sus dos lugares donde podía emborracharse. Este tenía mesas de madera redondas bordeadas por rendijas, algunas corrientes de lava que se veía por agujeros de las paredes y se vaciaban por la parte inferior de este.

Bowser intento charlar con el barman, solo para socializar con alguien y explicar su viaje, pero el barman estaba ocupado sirviendo a otros clientes, unos que sí le estaban pagando.

Eventualmente el rey se retiró, dejando una generosa propina e irse a su dormitorio.

Era tan larga como el cuarto del trono, con unas cuantas ventanas que se arqueaban hasta el techo dando la ilusión de ser un cuarto triangular. Su cama era ''Doble rey'', un tamaño creado especialmente para él por su masivo tamaño. Sus sábanas eran escarlatas con bordes dorados. Almohadas con fundas rojas. No fundas decorativas – Esas eran estúpidas y solo las princesas y amas de casa encuentran bello.

Se quitó su caparazón y pulseras, incluso cuando el material de la cama fue creado específicamente para aguantar el daño que causa su caparazón y accesorios. Puso sus pulseras encima de una cómoda, mientras que su caparazón quedo sobre una esquina.

Mirando su cuarto, sintió que toda la extravagancia de su castillo estaba desperdiciado. Solo él era el único que podía apreciarlo. Nadie podía disfrutar sus habitaciones o decoración, nadie para sentarse en una silla con él y tomar una bebida.

Había un closet lleno de diversos trajes que vestía en ocasiones. Era un fastidio tener que vestirse con su caparazón encima de todo, pero cuando andaba de buen humor, le encantaba lucirse y asumir otra persona.

Tenía un mini refrigerador en otra orilla con mucha comida, bebidas, y unas cuantas botellas de agua.

También había unas cuantas lámparas de lava, por supuesto, pero estas eran especiales al ser creadas con lava real gracias a Kamek, quien estaba fastidiado por usar su magia para una 'cosa tan mundana'. Las lámparas eran de medio metro de altura, con una base ancha. Una era púrpura, otras verde y amarillo y finalmente una roja que servía para iluminar.

Al lado de la cama había mesas de noche en cada lado. Mantenía sus gafas de lectura en un cajón de ellas.

El rey se echó en la cama; se cubrió con las sábanas y apagó la lámpara.

Bowser se durmió al instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, emboscado por sueños vacíos por el resto de la noche.

**DEDEDE**

_**Un mes después…**_

Era un día lluvioso en Dream Land. Nubes grises invadían el cielo. Dedede observaba una ventana en su sala del trono y frunció el ceño; estaba tan _aburrido_.  
Adeleine estaba ocupada trabajando en sus pinturas, Waddle Dee había ido a una excursión pesquera, y Kirby… bueno, él no era un chico muy conversador que digamos.

Pasaba algo de tiempo pensando en su reciente visitante. El tipo se veía como un pesado, y sus intenciones e integridad eran cuestionables, pero Dedede analizó en silencio que él también tenía su típica actitud defensiva, que ocultaba con la actitud de ser una persona que le gustaba bromear. Dedede se arrepentía por no poner más esfuerzo en conectarse, ya que ahora estaba solo y sin nadie alrededor.

Pero luego, ¿Qué es lo que _diría_? « Oye Bowser, estoy solo, ¿Quisieras descansar de destruir ciudades y charlar? » Era seguro que se reiría de él.

Pensó que tal vez alguien como Bowser podía brindarle algo genuinamente _interesante_ en su vida, no como los pequeños, bebitos tiernitos cariñositos de Dream Land. No es que tuviera un _problema_ con sus conocidos, pero él nunca sintió una verdadera amistad con alguno de ellos. Incluso sentía a veces que ellos solo lo invitaban por lástima, y que en realidad no les agradaba pasar tiempo con este rey que siempre ha sido un olvidado.

_Supongo que esto es como se siente la soledad…_ Pensó Dedede. _Desearía tener alguien con quien charlar…_

Fue entonces cuando oyó un fuerte golpeteo viniendo por los pasillos de entrada. Se escuchaba el eco a través de los corredores vacíos. Casi todos los guardias estaban o durmiendo o tomando un descanso; al parecer un día lluvioso mantenía a todos cansados y flojos.

Dedede abrió las puertas del castillo y no podía creer lo que veía.

El rey Koopa estaba parado ahí, mojándose en la lluvia, su cabello pelirrojo cubría la mitad de su cara. Estaba hambriento.

"¡Finalmente abres la puerta!"

"¿B-B-Bowser?" Dedede estaba boquiabierto. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

El Tortu-dragón apartó al pingüino y entró. "Oh, _Bowser_, debes de estar _helándote_, ¡Entra, insisto!" Imitaba la voz de Dedede, hasta que vio la cara del ave. "… ¿Por qué luces tan _asustado_?"

El pingüino se percató de su expresión. "Lo siento. Solo estoy… sorprendido de verte otra vez." El ambiente entre el par parecía haberse suavizado con un mes de distancia, por lo menos en la percepción de Dedede.

"Qué, ¿Pensaste que perdería la oportunidad de patearte el trasero en una Carrera Gourmet?" Alzó su cabello mojado lejos de sus ojos, apartándolo atrás.

"Oh, pero eso no es hasta unos días… temo que llegaste temprano."

"Um, bueno… Creí que sería bueno venir temprano, en caso de alguna preparación de último momento."

Dedede llegó a notar la mochila de excursión que Bowser llevaba en su hombre izquierdo.

"Y… ¿Exactamente dónde tenías planeado _dormir_?" Dedede cerró las puertas del castillo para mantener la lluvia afuera, y encaró a Bowser, parado en el pasillo de entrada, que estaba iluminado en ese momento por antorchas de flamas azules, creando una escena calmante.

"Yo, ah, Pensé que tal vez serías tan generoso como para ofrecerme una habitación al ser una digna visita" Bowser pateo el suelo con su pie.

"Eso es muy presuntuoso", bromeó Dedede. "¿_Qué_ te hace creer que te quiero cerca de mi después de la manera con la que actuaste antes?"

"Oh, vamos, Deeds, tú sabes que es mi modo de car—Quiero decir, hablar, mi modo de hablar. Solo soy un chico tosco y rudo y te verás con mis puños si tratas de seducirme."

"¿Quién dijo que quiero hacerlo?" Dedede giró sus ojos.

"Esa chispa en tus ojos cuando vistes mi preciosa cara"

"Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo" Dedede se adelantó a él y le señaló que lo siguiera. "Vamos, tenemos que secarte, estas mojando toda la alfombra."

"Después de correr _hacía_ mí, me sorprende que _tú_ no estés mojando toda la alfombra"

Dedede alzó sus brazos, exasperado. "Bowser… solo deja de joder."

El Koopa sonrió de manera contradictoria. "Oooh, ¡Buena esa! Por lo menos no te ves tan enojado como la última vez." Bowser siguió a Dedede a través del castillo.

"Oh, ¿Acaso me veo complacido de verte?" Dedede caminaba en dirección a su biblioteca, ocultando una sonrisa, cruzando ventanas que producían ruido gracias a las gotas de lluvia. Caminó lento hasta caminar de lado al contrario. "Estaba aburrido desde temprano, pero estaba a punto de llamar a uno de mis tantos amigos para hacer planes y hacer algo. Así que no confundas mi satisfacción con familiaridad."

Bowser frunció, pareciese que pensaba que iba a ser fácil. "Aish, pero no puedes ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos. Claramente, ¿mi ausencia hizo que tu corazón se ablande?"

La verdad es que Dedede _estuvo_ pensando acerca de la tonta e impredecible personalidad de Bowser todo el mes pasado, pero se maldeciría si lo exclamara ante todos, especialmente ante alguien que trata de bulearte por llamar la atención.

_Es irónico, parece como si tratará de trasmitir afecto hacía mí, y aun así no muestra señas de __**quererme**__. Quiere ser el tipo en control y apuesto que quiere un compañero o algún tipo de ayudante para mantenerlo en una obsesión de una manera sin reciprocidad, como uno de sus tropas. Bueno, eso no pasara. Si ese tipo quiere amigos, entonces __**él**__ puede dar el primer paso – No voy a arriesgar mi reputación y actuar vulnerable ante un puto._

"Creo que 'ablandar' es invalido para describir mis sentimientos hacía ti." Bufó Dedede.

"Cierto, debí decir 'La ausencia hace que tu corazón se agrande'. Y se acelere. Y se _emocioné_."

"Estas demente" se mofó Dedede. "¿No fuiste _tú_ el que voló desde _otro planeta_ solo para ver al bueno de mí? ¿Quién está interesado en quién?"

Bowser retrocedió un paso. "Yo… ah… Eso no…" Dejo que una tímida sonrisa se mostrará. Tal vez Dedede lo imaginó, o solo fue el clima, pero las mejillas del Koopa lucían algo rosadas. "Carajo, hoy estas agresivo con tus respuesta, Deeds – casi pareciese que estuvieras preparado para mi regreso."

"El único preparativo que hice para tu regreso fue cambiar todos las cerraduras."

"Ja ja. Muy chistoso. Eres cruel, ¿sabes?" la cola de Bowser estaba ladeándose tranquilamente mientras caminaba, muy aparte de su expresión presumida. ¿En serio estaba disfrutando su actitud antagónica?

Los enormes pasos del Koopa sonaban por todo el castillo. Por allí y allá, unos cuantos Waddle Dees asomaban sus cabezas en las esquinas para ver de dónde provenía el sonido. Satisfecho de que todo estaba en orden, volvían a sus puestos.

"Entonces que, ¿Puedes provocarlo pero no atacarlo?" dijo Dedede. "Si estas tan intrigado por mí que estás dispuesto para volver y estar_ días_ para conocerme, debes de estar listo para manejar mi lado _maaaalo_."

"No es que quiera estar a tu lado, solo tengo que darte una lección en la carrera, eso es todo." El tono del Koopa era defensivo. "Oh, y olvidé que eres un chico rudo como yo. Tal vez es por eso que no puedes mostrarme ese afecto que sé que está bajo ese comportamiento tan gruñón."

"Qué, ¿Acaso esperabas que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? Digo, estuvimos juntos por todo un _día_ en el cual eras como un mosquito que no podía aplastar."

"Como sea, puedo decir que estas feliz de verme y que me extrañabas tenerme aquí, ¿cierto?" La sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por una vez, remarcaba sinceridad.

Dedede no dijo nada, y siguió caminando.

"… ¿Cierto?" La voz de Bowser tenía un tono extraño.

El pingüino vio a Bowser fruncir en el reflejo de una de las ventanas. Su cola estaba quita. _¿Acaso lo deje caminando así? Oh, viejo, la cagué, ¿cierto? Oh, soy un imbécil._

* * *

Ingresaron a la biblioteca. Era larga, con dos almacenes con altos libreros alineados en las paredes, algunas con escaleras deslizantes. Una escalera espiral abría paso al segundo nivel. Pequeñas cascadas caían en medio de las repisas hacía pequeñas, redondas y pulidas roquitas. Dedede lo consideraba uno de los lugares más pacíficos del reino, aun así, no el único. Había dos largos y cómodas sillas negras en el medio de la sala, con una mesita entre ellas que contenía una lámpara, un lapicero, un cuaderno y algo de espacio para poner bebidas y bocadillos.

"Wow, Dedede, debo decir que estoy impresionado. Luce como una fantástica colección."

"¿Cómo, acaso en verdad te _interesa_ los libros o algo?" Dedede empezó a subir al segundo piso.

Bowser se veía irritado, siguiéndolo. "Yo puedo leer, sabes. Solo porque sea musculoso no significa que no pueda ser un intelectual."

"Definitivamente no hablas como uno," Bromeo el pingüino.

"Oh, bájale al ego. ¿Qué clase de libros te gusta leer?"

"Comúnmente autobiografías y cosas así." Llegó y se acercó a uno de las repisas.

Bowser llegó a él y esperaba en silencio por unos segundos. "… Ahora, se supone que me preguntes qué _leo_"

"Oh, lo siento, sigo con la idea de que apenas puedes pronunciar tu nombre." Exclamó Dedede.

"Oye, yo leo mucho. Comúnmente novelas realistas, así puedo aprender cómo funcionan las cosas."

Dedede sonrío, "Bueno, eso es bueno. Tal vez la próxima vez debas de leer 'Cómo averiguar si un chico gusta de ti' porque pareciese que pensaras que _eres deseado_ en todas partes."

Bowser permanecía callado. Volvió a poner una mala cara, pero esta se veía fuera de lugar… _¿Lo ofendí con esto? Supongo que estoy siendo MUY antagónico ahora._

Dedede trazo con su dedo sobre los marcos hasta llegar a uno de color marrón y letras doradas. "Este de aquí explica 27 tipo de estrategias para derrotar a tus oponentes en batallas de táctica. Tal vez te interesé."

"Lo leí. Tres veces."

"Oh. Bueno, ¿Qué tal este?" Sacó otro. "_Relaciones Reales: Cómo Encontrar Compañía Mientras Guardas La Dignidad._"

"Ya te dije que no busco compañía. Soy el paquete completo por mí mismo."

"¿Así que no volviste porque me veía interesante y querías a alguien con quien charlar?"

"Mierda, no. No te auto halagues."

"Sí, claro. Apuesto a que pasaste el último mes arrastrándote por ahí solo, imaginando acerca de cuán divertido sería pasar tiempo conmigo, curioso acerca de conocerme, _soñando_ acerca de finalmente tener un amigo… Hasta que no aguantaste más y elaboraste esta excusa para fregarme la vida otra vez."

El lagarto rodó sus pupilas, enojado. "Te dije… no tengo interés en andar cerca de alguien, especialmente de _ti_. Solo estoy aquí porque nunca desisto de un reto, más si es una patética carrera de comida."

"Yo _no_ te reté. Solo estas orquestando estas ideas para estar a mí alrededor. Es algo tierno, para ser honesto."

Bowser cruzó sus brazos y miro aparte, rojo. "Y-¡Yo no estoy haciendo tal cosa!"

"Ow, mira quién está avergonzado ahora."

"¡Cállate!"

"Como sea, tienes un cero por ciento de que un rey tan popular como yo quiera de amigo a alguien como tú. Si tratas de hacer amigos, capaz y debes de empezar a rezar un poco más."

"¿Cuándo te volviste tan _malo_? Este no es el Dedede que _conocí_."

"¿Cuándo _tú_ te volviste un sensible? ¿Te empiezas a preocupar de lo que yo pienso así sin más?"

"_No soy_ sensible. Solo que esto es demasiado de ti."

"Owwww, el gran y malo rey Koopa esta lastimado, ¿no es así? Sé más fuerte."

"¿Tienes algo para comer o deber?" El Koopa cambió de tema, evitando el contacto visual.

"Sep, creo que debería darte de comer, después de todo eres mi invitado, aun así, colado." Dedede se dirigió a un Waddle Dee posicionado afuera de las puertas del lugar. "¡Oye, tú, se útil y trae algo de chocolate caliente y comida, lo que sea que este en el refrigerador! Ah, y una toalla para este idiota."

El Waddle Dee se retiró, seguramente a la cocina.

"Diablos, no eres bueno con tus guardias." Recalcó Bowser.

"Los reyes malvados no tienen tiempo para ese tipo de cosas como lo son los plebeyos." Dedede acordó mentalmente disculparse con ese guardia más tarde en privado.

"Es justo. Sigo olvidándome que eres un chico malo, porque más pareces y actúas como un chico cariñosito."

"N-no lo soy." Insistió Dedede.

"¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo? ¿Colorear libros de pintar con Adeleine?"

"¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Contar los bloques de tu castillo mientras que el mundo te ignora?"

"… Auch."

_Ups. Evidentemente lo herí aquí. Sonaba menos vulgar en mi cabeza._ Dedede empezó a preocuparse de que el otro rey comenzará a odiarlo. Aunque, ¿Bowser no había _dicho_ que ya lo odiaba?

"Caballeros, los aperitivos que pidieron."

_Oh, gracias Nova. Una distracción de esta montaña rusa._

Bajaron las escaleras, Dedede con una pila de libros que dejo al lado de su silla. Agarró la toalla blanca, que acomodo en su brazo, y la bandeja de plata del Waddle Dee. Le agradeció mientras ponía la bandeja en la mesita.

Bowser bajó lentamente y se sentó sin decir nada. No lucía como solía hacerlo. El ave no podía evitar sentirse mal sobre sus comentarios, pero tampoco sabía cómo remediarlos. Entonces pensó en algo genial que ayudaría, aunque no estaba seguro si podría ejercerlo sin que su cabeza sea arrancada.

El pingüino se posiciono detrás de Bowser, que estaba en la silla contraria, expandió la toalla y empezó a secar la cabeza del dragón.

Este se tensó. "¿¡Q-q-qué estás haciendo!?"

"Relájate, solo estoy secando tu cabello por ti." Sus manos estaban temblando por algún motivo, probablemente porque esta criatura podría partir como si fuera un pan si quisiera. ¿Por qué más?

"¡P-puedo hacerlo yo mismo!"

Dedede pasó la toalla atreves de la caballera mojada del lagarto, sintiendo el calor natural del Koopa. "Apuesto a que sí, chico malo, pero te estoy haciendo el favor, además de prevenir que te pinches un ojo con esos brazaletes que tienes."

Bowser estaba muy tenso y rígido, pero en cuestión de minutos ya se hallaba relajadamente recostado en la silla, Dedede estaba seguro que se había arruinado por el caparazón con púas. "Esto es innecesario." Murmuró.

"Vamos, aún hay mucha tensión en tu nuca, ahora debes de estar en el paraíso. Aparte, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que _alguien_ te ha tocad-"

Bowser lo cortó con un gruñido. "Creo que mi pelo ya está seco, gracias."

Dedede, retrocedió. "Bien, bien." Se dio cuenta que ahora él era el arrogante por sus insultos. No quería arrojar a Bowser a esto y todavía no confiaba completamente en él, pero se estaba pasando de la línea y estaba incomodando a su invitado.

Bowser acomodo su aún mojado pelo. Dejo escapar un fuerte resoplón, humo negro salía de sus fosas nasales.

"P-por otro lado… Hice que trajeran algo de chocolate caliente y pastel. Toma algo."

Bowser obedeció sin más. Dedede se acomodó al frente suyo, viéndolo con ojos preocupados. "¿Esta bueno?"

"Sí, lo está."

"Bien."

Silencio incómodo.

"Entooooooonces… Hay un montón de cosas que hacer en el pueblo."

Bowser levantó una ceja. "Cómo qué."

"Bueno, um, con la Carrera Gourmet acercándose, hay varios festivales y stands abriéndose en cualquier momento. Nunca sabes que va a ocurrir. Y un muchos turistas vienen para ser parte de esta tradición anual."

"¿Y?"

"Y, hay harta comida que probar, juegos que jugar… ¿Alguna vez jugaste ese donde usas un martillo para hacer que una campanilla suene?"

"Nunca oí de eso."

"Bueno, deberíamos de hacerlo, y además podemos-"

Los ojos de Bowser se agrandaron. "Wowwowwow espera, alto. ¿Estás haciendo _planes conmigo_?"

Dedede no sabía que decir. "Eh… quiero decir, faltan días para la Carrera Gourmet, asumo que querrás hacer algo en ese tiempo."

"¿No estas ocupado con, ya sabes, cosas realísticas y esas cosas?"

"No, en realidad no. Este lugar casi se maneja por su cuenta."

"¿Y en vez de uno de tus amigos, me preguntas _a mí_ para acompañarte? Creí que estaba claro que detestabas mi presencia." Colocó su pierna arriba de su talón.

"P-pues, hiciste todo esto para volver, sería grosero solo ignorarte y ya…" Dedede sentía como su cara empezaba a quemar y esperaba que no se viera. ¿Por qué Bowser tenía que extender este incomodo momento?

La expresión de Bowser se suavizó. Dedede pudo ver verdadera calma en sus ojos.

"Bien, creo que puedo acompañarte, si tanto insiste en eso."

Dedede no podía mantener el contacto visual, por algún motivo. Solo tomó un sorbo de chocolate, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa de entusiasmo detrás. "Okay. No creas que estoy emocionado por ello. Solo estoy siendo amable."

"Bueno, agradezco a Su Majestad por su caballerosidad e incluirme en sus festividades," dijo Bowser sarcásticamente. "Cuán bendito soy por recibir tanta compasión."

Dedede dejo que una risilla escapara. Esto ocasiono que ambos se murieran de risas. El chiste ni siquiera era gracioso, solo eran sus cuerpos liberando la tensión que habían acumulado.

Aparte de los mal entendidos con las intenciones de Bowser, Dedede no podía más que _querer_ confiar en el Koopa. ¿Cómo? Algo en él se sentía real y relativo al pingüino, pero no podía figurar que era.

Bowser suspiro. Sonaba tenso. "Está chocolatada es… decente. Okay bien, lo estoy disfrutando. La torta también. Mis chefs Koopa pueden preparar buenas opciones…" Parecía como alguien que quería completar su oración, pero el mismo se lo impedía.

"Oh, ¿Pueden?"

"Claro. Si… Si tu quisiera-"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Dedede.

"N-nada…" El contrario llenó su boca con pastel.

Dedede agarró uno de los libros que había tomado y se lo enseño. "Este es uno de mis favoritos. Es acerca de un general avícola que recorría el mapa con su gigantesca nave de guerra."

"Suena cool." Bowser estaba interesado en el relato.

Dedede continuó. "Habla acerca de cómo obtuvo tanto rango y de su caída, que creas o no, involucra a Kirby."

"¿Enserio? ¿Esa bola de básquet rosa derrumbó una _nave de guerra voladora_?"

"También me sorprendí cuando lo descubrí."

"Wow. ¿Y el general?"

"En las garras de la oscuridad."

"Oh… Eso es depresivo."

"Sep, a veces ser el chico malo no es lo mejor que hay."

"Uff, dímelo a mí."

Dedede lo observo con confusión.

"Q-quiero decir, soy todo un éxito, pero los demás villanos que conozco siempre reciben una patada en el culo por algún tonto hazmerreir como intento de héroe."

"Que se jodan los héroes" Exclamó Dedede medio serio. "¡A la oscuridad junto a ellos!"

"¿Qué?"

"Qué sé yo, suena como algo que un villano diría."

"La villanía claramente no es tu fuerte."

"Claro que lo es, ¡Deja de insistir que soy alguien suave!"

Bowser lo observo. Su expresión era difícil de descifrar, pero casi parecía desbordar… ¿Admiración? No, eso no puede ser cierto. "En realidad… Creo que 'suave' es la palabra _perfecta_ para describirte, Dedede."

"¡Oye! ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?"

"Nada…" Bowser rompió el contacto y sonrió tiernamente. Bueno, tan tierno como un chico de su tipo puede.

_¿Por qué ahora veo a este demente tierno?_ Se cuestionaba Dedede. _Esto no puede ser normal. Tal vez necesito ver a un doctor. O tal vez él esté actuando de una manera que me conduzca a pensar en eso._

"Como sea, creo que tratas de menospreciar mi malvad porque sientes que soy un peligro."

El comentario hizo que Bowser empezará a reírse fuertemente, Dedede frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es chistoso?"

Entre risas, Bowser contestó, "¿Tú… un peligro… para MÍ? Muero de risa."

"Es la verdad."

"Dejemos una cosa clara," exclamó Bowser, parándose. "Yo soy el alfa, soy del que temen. Si alguien debería de sentirse en riesgo, deberías ser tú, mi adorable villanito de pacotilla."

"¡N-no me hables de ese modo! ¡Puedo derrotarte!"

"Jaja, ¿Tú, derrotarme? Eso SI es _comedía de oro_. Soy un luchador. He estado en los torneos de Smash. He invadido reinos."

"Definitivamente podría vencerte." El ave hizo una expresión presumida.

"En tus sueños." Bowser empezó a acercarse, una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en sus labios. "Pero si realmente quieres probarlo…"

El pingüino cambió de cara. "Uhhhhh… y cómo… ¿_Cómo_ piensas… sobrepasarme?" Prácticamente Dedede chilló, arrinconándose en su silla.

"Bueno, veamos…" La cola de Bowser empezó a menearse, una expresión malévola se formaba en su rostro. Se acercaba más, su panza casi tocando a la cara del pingüino. "Primero… Te daría el clásico un-dos, como así." Dijo Bowser imitando golpear a Dedede en cada mejilla, pero gentilmente.

Dedede sentía que la temperatura de la habitación había incrementado por lo menos 10 grados.

Luego, Bowser suavemente tocaba sus cachetes con sus palmas, unas cuantas veces, haciendo que la cabeza de Dedede se moviera un poco de derecha a izquierda. "Cachetearte un poco, poniéndote nervioso y algo mareado."

20 grados más.

Rápidamente el lagarto se puso detrás del asiento de Dedede. "Entonces, te agarraría por el pescuezo." En un solo movimiento, el Koopa lo levanto del asiento enganchando su cuello con su antebrazo, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle autentico daño.

"H-hey..." Medio jadeo Dedede, tratando de escapar. Por el momento, estaba parado en la silla. _Wow, sus brazos son __**enormes**__._

"Cuando te hayas dado cuenta lo cuan poderoso soy, que no le alcanzas a mi fenomenal fuerza, será muy tarde." Sosteniendo al pingüino en sus brazos por atrás, se inclinó hacia él y profundizo su voz hasta parecer un varonil gruñido. "Después, te arrojo al suelo."

"N-no tienes que demostr-"

Bowser derribó a Dedede de la silla, dejándolo indefenso y tiro de él hacía atrás y hacía delante de la alfombra, usando todo su peso. El ave trato de ponerse arriba, pero seguía quedándose estancado en el piso, su espalda en contra del estómago de Bowser.

Dedede se movía y trataba de escapar del agarre de la enorme tortuga, pero luego de rodar un rato, aún se encontraba cara a cara con el suelo con Bowser encimándole, restringiéndolo moverse.

Bowser respiraba agitado. Hizo y dijo nada, solo mantenía al ave abajo y movía su cuerpo para mantenerlo ahí. El torso de Bowser empezó a moverse de modo calmante y rítmica entre él, que por algún motivo produjo que Dedede se sintiera mareado y caliente con su cerebro apunto de hacer un cortocircuito.

_Mi corazón está golpeando fuertemente mi pecho… Es tan cálido… Las escamas de sus brazos son algo rasposas y ásperas, pero su panza es muy suave. Puedo sentir como su cuerpo tiembla sobre el mío… Oh no, ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Es esto lo qué estaba planeando desde antes? ¡Y me ha engañado y me ha derribado sin una pelea de mi parte!_

Dedede cerró sus ojos con la cabeza en el tapete. El silencio era agotador. Finalmente resopló, "Y… ¿Qué sigue?"

"_¡Su Majestad!_ Oh Nova, ¡Déjenos ayudarlo!"

El pingüino abrió los ojos y observó a tres Waddle Dees corriendo con sus lanzas en alto.

Este contestó, su tono de voz no cooperaba. "Es… ¡Esta bien! ¡Todo está bien por aquí!"

Bowser se separó de él. "Solo jugábamos a las luchitas… ¿Nunca lo hicieron cuando eran niños?"

"Emm… ¿Esta seguro que estará bien con este chico, Su Alteza?" dijo uno de los Waddle Dees.

El rey local se paró, sacudiendo su bata. Le dio una mirada a Bowser. "Probablemente."

"Bien, si nos necesitas, no dude en gritar." Dijo otro guardia, para dejar la habitación.

El ave tosió. "¿Enserio tenías que enseñarme tus trucos de primera mano?"

Bowser exhaló aire caliente. "Alguien dijo que es mejor mostrar que decir. Tú hubieras seguido parloteando y menospreciar si no lo hacía. Además, no podía contener toda esa cantidad de azúcar."

"Mis guardias ahora deben de pensar que soy un _debilucho_." Dedede golpeo su frente.

"Bueeeeeeeeeeeno…. Tú apenas y puedes dar una batalla, Deeds." Bowser se pausó por un momento mientras que una perversa sonrisa se formaba. "Eres un poco sumiso, ¿Te diste cuenta?"

Dedede se puso rojo. "¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! SOLO ESTABA SORPRENDIDO, ¡ESO ES TODO!"

Bowser rio de una manera malévola pero divertida. "Lo que digas."

El corazón de Dedede le tomo un tiempo calmarse. "Pensé que me persuadías para atacarme desprevenido y que ya me tenías al filo. Dime, ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Es por eso que estas aquí?

El Koopa elevó una ceja. "¿Qué crees?"

"Qué se yo." Dedede suspiró. "Eres un enigma, Bowser. Cada vez que pienso entenderte, aún me sigues sorprendiendo con algo nuevo."

"Bien… Si me crees, estoy ochenta por ciento seguro que no estoy planeando nada travieso para ti."

"¿¡OCHENTA POR CIENTO!?"

"Dejemos que tu cerebrito piense, ¿De acuerdo?"

La sonrisa de Bowser deslumbraba presunción.

"Eres _despreciable_." Dedede no podía verlo.

"Oh, vamos, tú _sabes_ que soy irresistible. Si no, entonces ya me hubieras votado de tu castillo hace mucho. ¿Cierto? Admítelo, estas curioso sobre mí. Intrigado. Algo emocionado por mi peligrosidad."

Dedede no respondió. ¿Cómo este tipo podía leer su mente?

Bowser carcajeó, devuelta en su modo confiable. "_Sabía_ que te agradaba…"


	4. Contemplación real

**[NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR: Howdy!. Perdón por la cantidad de actualizaciones que ha pasado, pero me di cuenta de un truco en World (donde escribo y traduzco todo esto) que va de acuerdo a lo que hace el escritor original, además de claro, traer este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten]**

* * *

**BOWSER**

Luego de recoger la silla de lectura que tiró en su demostración, Bowser, siguiendo a Dedede, dejaron la biblioteca y fueron al patio real. El motivo obvio era que necesitaban aire fresco luego de ese pequeño ejercicio.

"La lluvia ya está parando" Observo Dedede.

Bowser extendió su mano. "Cierto. Ahora solo esta garuando. La verdad es que no me importa, con tal de que no sea una tormenta."

El patio estaba lleno de flores y pasto, iluminados por las gotas de lluvia de su último riego. El cielo esta gris como la niebla, oscureciéndose cada segundo.

_Me siento tan vivo justo ahora. ¿Por qué? Mi sangre bombea como lava a través de mis venas, el aire es limpio y sereno y absolutamente delicioso, creo que hasta podría correr un maratón. Es un lindo cambio de como me sentía por… bueno, mucho tiempo de lo que quiero pensar. Por primera vez, la vida es entretenida. _

"Así que… Escuché que el clima debería de estar mejor mañana." La voz de Dedede interrumpió los pensamientos de Bowser.

"¿Si?" Su cola se levantó un poco, pretendió mirar el alrededor cuando en realidad estaba esperando oír lo que seguía, sin ganas de interrumpirle.

"Quieres… ¿Quisieras ir a ver lo nuevo del pueblo? Dudo que tuvieras tiempo de siquiera explorarlo la primera vez que viniste."

"Bueno, estoy seguro que es una lindura sobresaturada para niños," dijo Bowser, "Pero, oye, por qué no." _Bien, mantenlo bien_. En realidad estaba curioso acerca del aspecto del pueblo y sus alrededores, pero entusiasmarse tanto por ese tipo de cosas era tonto, ¿no?

Dedede tiene una expresión ansiosa. Bowser se preguntaba qué pasaba en su mente.

"Te sorprenderá lo que ofrece," Respondió el pingüino. "E-en realidad yo lo encuentro… divertido."

Bowser se encontró sin palabras. _¿Por qué mi boca no responde a mi cerebro?_

Dedede tosió y cambió su posición. "Tal vez tú no, ahora que lo pienso. No, por supuesto que no te vas a entretener en nuestro viejo festival. Hay una zona de armas en las montañas, puede que esté más a tu altura, después de todo tú estás atrapado aquí por unos cuantos días más. Puedes ver eso, armas, quiero decir, u otras cosas que te entretengan mientras hago las rondas con los pueblerinos. Ellos esperan que este ahí; al menos, eso es lo que pienso que hacen."

"Dedede, yo…"

"En serio, está bien; no te sientas mal. Como sea, eres bienvenido a cualquiera de nuestros cuartos de huéspedes. Puedo enseñarte-"

"¡Dedede! Déjame hablar por un segundo. Deja de interrumpirme, maldita sea." Bowser aliso su garganta. "Yo… bueno, pienso que tus asuntos son divertidos. No me malinterpretes, pienso que la armería también es genial a veces, pero uh, por ahora, el festival está bien."

"Solo porque eres mi invitado no quiere decir que _tienes _que acompañarme-"

"Aish, ¿me dejas terminar? Odio que me hagas hablar de más, pero _quiero_ hacer tus cosas contigo."

"¿De verdad?"

"No tienes que actuar confundido."

"Es solo…"

"¿Puedes hacerme un favor y solo _creerme_ por una vez cuando trato de ser sincero?" Bowser empezaba a sentirse frustrado.

Empezaba a oscurecer y eso hacía difícil leer la cara del ave. "Ahora eres tú el que interrumpe."

"Quiero decir, ¿Es tan increíble que pueda ser un chico bueno _de vez en cuándo_?"

"¡Pues, sí!" dijo Dedede

Bowser entrecerró sus párpados, sintiéndose exhausto de repente.

Dedede debió de notar eso, porque cuando habló, dijo, "Bien, eso fue un chiste malísimo."

"¿Es tan difícil creer en mí?" monologó Bowser, decidiendo que eso sonará como algo trivial. Solo otro pensamiento al azar.

"Bueno… ambos somos reyes tiránicos. ¿Acaso siempre tratamos de apuñalarnos por detrás los unos a los otros? ¿No es acaso una advertencia de nuestro destinos?"

"O, podemos compartir nuestros interés por el dominio de mundos. Las charlas sin sentido son mucho más entretenidas que las amenazas. Solo piensa en qué podríamos obtener si juntamos nuestras cabezas. Por el dominio de todos los imperios, obviamente. No como otra cosa en realidad…" Bowser se sentía como si estuviera en una excursión de un museo.

"¿Y cómo sé que tú no quieres destruir _mi_ imperio?"

"Bueno, por lo menos estas ochenta por ciento seguro, ¿no?"

"Oh, diría que mucho menos. ¿Por qué te importa _tanto_ que crea en ti?" preguntó Dedede.

"No lo hago. En verdad no. Estas malinterpretando todo, compa." Bowser volteo para dirigirse adentro. "Empiezo a tener algo de frio."

* * *

**DEDEDE**

_No sé qué le pasa a este chico_, pensó el pingüino. _Pero pareciese que siempre digo la frase incorrecta. ¿Soy tan insensible, o es él el que me hace sentir tan nervioso que no puedo actuar adecuadamente?_

Dedede pasó bajo arcos de piedra, la luz de lámparas brillando en sus ojos, y camino hacía dentro del castillo, detrás del Koopa. La noche había llegado mientras ellos hablaban afuera.

Dejaron de moverse en el medio de un corredor con algunas grandes ventanas tintas con la oscura lluvia, aún sin secar.

"Así que, Bowser, sobre tu cuarto…"

"Está bien, puedo dormir en un sofá o algo."

"No, es solo… no me enojes, pero quiero darte la habitación con la cama más barata, para que tus… implementos puntiagudos no tengan un impacto ante la duración del material." Dedede retorció sus manos, sintiéndose ofensivo.

"Hey, chico, ¿acaso crees qué no puedo sacármelos?" Bowser desprendió sus brazaletes uno por uno, los cinco – primero las muñecas, luego los codos y después el del cuello. Los acomodo en una ventana cercana.

Dedede sintió que debería hablar, pero no podía pensar en ninguna palabra.

"¿Quieres que me quite el caparazón ahora?" La cara de Bowser era inteligible.

"¡N-n-no, no, no, eso es innecesario!" Dedede parpadeaba rápidamente. "A no ser que… tú quieras…"

"¿Desnudarme en frente de un completo desconocido? No, pero no sería la primera vez."

"Uh…"

"¿Qué, te comió la lengua el gato?"

El rostro de Dedede seguía ardiendo. Se sentía como si pequeños pinchos estuvieras picoteándole. "Quiero decir, ¿Qué debería decir? Es tu decisión si quieres ser un exhibicionista, pero al menos déjame prevenir a los guardias primero, sobre todo porque ellos ya piensan que estás loco."

Eso hizo que Dedede se ría entre dientes. Dedede estaba feliz de ver eso, por alguna razón. Pero entonces el rostro de Bowser lentamente se tornaba en uno decepcionado. "¿Dónde estaba ese sentido de humor antes? No lo pude oír entre todos esos insultos que me arrojabas."

"_Bien_, tal vez a veces asumo que eres peor de lo que proclamas."

"Y tal vez a veces _yo_ asumo que eres un snob."

"_¿Qué? _¡Yo no soy ningún snob!"

"No me hagas reír otra vez, dios, ¡Estas en un _rollo _esta noche, Dedede!"

"¿_Cómo _puedo salir? Explícate."

"¿Qué, ahora estas abierto a la crítica o algo? Bueno, eso es un cambio. Hablas como si fueras un tipo de santo enviado de las nubes y yo soy como… ese _plebeyo_ maldito o algo así."

Dedede mantenía su boca cerrada. Claramente era la manera adecuada. Agarró los adornos de Bowser.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Bowser.

"Sígueme, te voy a dar la habitación para huéspedes de lujo, siempre y cuando prometas no dormir con tu caparazón y arruines el colchón."

"¡No estoy cansado!"

"Pues _yo_ sí. Cuando te enseñé donde puedes dormir, puedes recorrer el castillo toda la noche si gustas. Le diré a los guardias que te dejen en paz."

"Pero-"

"Oh vamos."

Bowser camino detrás de él obedientemente. No se dijo ninguna palabra entre ellos dos mientras se dirigían al dormitorio de huéspedes.

La habitación era adornada de gris y azul marino, una sorprendente combinación, en la opinión del pingüino. Dedede colocó los brazaletes de Bowser en un cajón del armario.

"¿Dónde está tu cuarto? Solo por curiosidad."

"Está en el pasillo del este."

"¿Y este está en?"

"El pasillo del oeste."

"Así que en el lado opuesto del castillo."

"Sip. Le diré a un guardia que recoja tu mochila del estudio por ti. Bueno, buenas noches." Exclamó Dedede a medias.

"Buenas noches…"

Dedede cerró la puerta detrás de él. Lo hizo silenciosamente. Exhaló fuertemente y empezó a recorrer el largo camino hacía su habitación.

* * *

**BOWSER**

_Esta fue una estúpida idea. Como todas tus ideas. Ahora estarás aquí por días sumergido en la vergüenza. _

Un golpe sonó en la puerta.

"Pasa," dijo Bowser. _¿Es Dedede otra vez?_

A puerta se abrió y miro hacia abajo para ver al Waddle Dee entrante, trayendo la mochila de Bowser, con sudor resbalando por su cara… o cuerpo… o lo que sea.

"Sus-" el Waddle Dee paró para respirar antes de seguir, "Sus cosas."

"Gracias." Dijo Bowser.

"Avísame si puedo ser de ayuda." Eso sonó falso. El Waddle De ese retiró, empujando la puerta detrás de él. Bowser notó una pequeña palanca casi escondida en la parte baja de la puerta mientras se cerraba.

_Estaba preguntándome como ellos podían alcanzar las perillas por aquí,_ el rey Koopa estaba impresionado. _¡Tienen sus propias perillas para bebé!_

Bowser observó los alrededores del cuarto.

Había un armario, una ventana, un pequeño closet y un par de sillas que nunca pensó entrar. Una maceta enorme que contenía una especie de planta.

"_De lujo" mi culo. Él solo quería mantener mi inestable ser lo más lejos posible. Probablemente piensa que lo voy a asesinar mientras duerme._

En el techo, de forma abovedada, había un cuadro de una galaxia, con cientos de detalladas estrellas. El artista que Dedede comisionó debió de pasar semanas trabajando en esa pieza, según Bowser.

_Okay, eso es realmente cool. Especialmente con el fondo gris y azul._

Su estómago gruñó, la excusa perfecta para dejar de mirar el cuadro. Bowser se dio cuenta que todo lo que había comido en doce horas fue un pedazo de pastel.

Buscó por el castillo la cocina.

En el refrigerador, encontró algunas sobras de un quiché. Sopló suaves llamas hacía el quiché hasta que estuvo cocinado a su gusto.

Espinaca y queso. No esta tan mal.

Bowser apoyo su trasero en un rincón, comiendo con un tenedor que encontró en uno de los cajones. Empezaba a especular que podría irse ahora mismo, mientras todos dormían. Para evitar problemas.

Pero no pudo. No supo por qué.


	5. Festividades

**DEDEDE**

"¿Bowser? ¿Estás despierto?"

"… Seh, pasa."

La luz del día estaba brillando fuera de la ventana.

"¿Pudiste dormir bien?"

"Sip, la cama es cómoda." Bowser ya tenía puesto su caparazón y sus accesorios.

"¿Estuviste despierto desde antes?"

"Sip. Simplemente no podía dormir _tanto_."

"Si quieres tomar una siesta…"

"Nah, me gusta empezar el día a cualquier hora que me despierte."

"¿Café entonces? ¿Desayunar?"

Bowser sonrió suavemente. "Me agarraste con 'café'."

"¿Cómo lo desea?" preguntó el chef personal de Dedede a Bowser.

"Negro, obvio. ¿Hay otra opción?"

"Al menos coincidimos en algo." dijo el rey pingüino. Estaban sentados en una mesa de tamaño modesto, maliciosamente arrinconados uno junto al otro, en uno de los muchos comedores del castillo. Era una habitación mediana sin mucha decoración que distraiga el acto de comer.

"¿Así que cuál es el plan para hoy?" preguntó Bowser, viendo al amarillento cocinero, vistiendo delantal y gorro, llenar su taza con cafeína.

"Oh, ¿s-sigues queriendo ir?"

La boca de Bowser curvó hacía abajo un poco. "Pues si no quieres, está bien, yo no-"

"No dije eso. Hagámoslo."

El chef puso un plato con huevos revueltos y tocino, y otro plato lleno de panqueques en la mesa.

"Gracias, Kawasaki."

El chef asintió y salió.

"A devorar." exclamó Dedede.

El par era tan diferente como es posible. Dedede comía en pequeñas y mesuradas mordidas, mientras que Bowser prácticamente inhalaba la comida como Kirby.

Bowser tomó un buen sorbo de su taza. "La cura definitiva si me lo preguntan"

"Sip. Así que estuve pensando… podemos ir al pueblo, ver qué hay de nuevo, y si es aburrido-"

"Estoy seguro que será más que asombroso. Oye, ¿puedes pasarme la jarra?"

Dedede obedeció. Bowser se sirvió más café.

El pingüino esparció más sirope en sus panqueques y tocinos. No era mucho de huevos, pero observó que a Bowser le podrían gustar, lo que pareció ser cierto por la manera en que se los tragaba. Todo lo que hacía, incluso comer, el Koopa lo hacía con gusto, al parecer.

Cuando terminaron, ambos suspiraron, satisfechos por la primera comida del día. Dedede se estiró en su asiento.

"¿_Seguro_ que no podemos tomar una siesta?"

"¿Que, cómo, juntos?"

"No, ¿Es eso lo qué quieres?" Estaba mejorando en mantenerse cool con sus bromas.

"Tú ya luces como un gran, suave y acolchonada almohada. Podría echarme en ti y probable me quedaría dormido."

Olvídenlo. "Eso- _eso_ no va a pasar."

"¿Puedo _al menos_ arrancar tus plumas para llenar MI almohada?"

"¿Puedo obtener alguna de tus escamas? Necesito una nueva billetera."

"Buena esa, tontito." Sonrió Bowser, apoyándose en su asiento.

Ambos estaban sentados en silencio por unos minutos, contentos.

"Bueno, hora de movernos." Dijo Dedede.

El cielo estaba blanco mientras esperaba que las nubes se esparcieran. La caminata del castillo hasta el pueblo fue menos de cinco minutos. Dedede no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando vio a todo el mundo armando los stands y tiendas, aun cuando la tierra y el viento seguían húmedos.

"¡Rey Dedede! ¡Hola!" la voz de un señor llamó desde debajo de un toldo, donde estaba poniendo un stand de frutas.

"Dedede caminó hasta ahí. "Buen día, Papaya." El señor parecía una versión delgada del Chef Kawasaki, pero con ojos cansados y mostacho.

"¿Quién es tu amigo?"

Dedede miró al Koopa, quien simplemente esperaba a que él hablará. "Bowser. Es del reino Koopa."

"Un placer conocerte, Bowser. Oye, ya que eres nuevo, te voy a dar un regalo de bienvenida, toma cualquier cosa. Lo que tú quieras.

"Uh, bien…" Bowser dudaba en decidir, pero al final eligió un racimo de uvas.

"Dejaré que ustedes continúen con el show. Asegúrate de ir a la muestra de arte de Wanda."

"Oh cierto, olvidé que iba a hacer una escultura este año." Asintió Dedede. "Nos vemos, Papaya."

"Gracias." Comentó Bowser.

Dedede caminaba directo a la sección de manualidades. "Me gusta todas las pequeñas cositas que la gente hace aquí."

Observó a Bowser, que estaba ocupado tratando de pelar una de las uvas con la punta de sus garras. Un largo chorro de jugo mojó su cara.

"Algunas de ellas son cursis." Indicó Bowser, mirando alrededor.

"No dije que los quiero en mi castillo," añadió raídamente Dedede. "Solo pienso que es lindo ver como las personas se expresan por sí mismos."

"Mientras se expresan de la forma adecuada, ¿no?"

Dedede paró. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Nada. Vamos a ver la muestra de arte." Bowser se adelantó.

Dedede tuvo la sensación que el comentario de Bowser era una queja hacía él por no aceptar la personalidad del Koopa. _¿Otra vez esto? Pensaba que estaba siendo bueno…_

Suspiró y empezó a seguirlo.

Pronto llegaron a un área circular, con tiendas y alfombras por todo el lugar. En el fondo esta uno de los muros del castillo, uno que se extendía hasta más debajo de la fosa. Extrañas y variadas piezas de arte y manualidades estaban dispersados en él.

Ahí estaba Adeleine, trabajando meticulosamente en sus lienzos. Estaba pintando un jardín que lucía demasiado real. Casi se sentía como si pudiera saltar fuera del cuadro, y en realidad esa era una posibilidad debido a sus 'habilidades' artísticas.

"Hey, Adeleine" dijo Dedede.

Ella volteó. "¡Hola Dedede!" entonces ella vio a su acompañante real.

"¡Bowser!" Adeleine se veía eufórica. Ella rápidamente puso sus herramientas abajo y corrió a abrazarlo.

_Nadie se pone tan feliz de verme_, pensó el pingüino.

"Um," Bowser tosió, enrojeciéndose, "Bueeenas."

"¡Te extrañábamos mucho!" Adeleine se alejó, aun agarrando los brazos del Koopa.

"¿'Extrañábamos'? comentó Bowser.

"¡Si! Waddle Dee, Kirby, Dedede y yo"

"¿Qué es eso de que el viejo Dedede me extrañó?"

Dedede vio una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Dedede y frunció el ceño. "Adeleine, ¿De qué estás hablando? Nunca dije que lo extrañaba."

"No tuviste que hacerlo. Lo pude ver. Has estado solitario y callado todo un mes, y cuando te vi hoy, lucías ansioso, pero más energético de lo habitual." Ella incluso era más energética.

"Es que tomé dos cafés…" Dedede miró a Bowser, que tenía una arrogante, pero cariñosa expresión. "¿Qué estás viendo?"

"También te extrañé." Exclamó Bowser con un guiño.

Dedede se sobrecalentó. "¡Cállate, no asumas cosas con las palabras de una joven e ingenua artista!"

"¿Acaso siempre revienta como una tetera?" le preguntó Bowser a la pintora.

"Sip, es un enojón." Adeleine se las ingeniaba para sonar como una dulzura incluso cuando estaba siendo ruda.

Bowser rio. "Es tan divertido sacarlo de sus casillas, ¿no?"

"¡ESTOY JUSTO AQUÍ!" chilló Dedede.

Adeleine lucía como si hubiera recordado algo. "Oh, Bowser, me gustaría que conocieras a alguien."

Ella los condujo hasta una escultura de metal de 2 metros de altura. Debajo de él había una pequeña Waddle Doo agachada, arreglándolo. Vestía un sombrero rosa; también había una escalera plegable.

"Bowser, ella es Wanda. Es la escultura más talentosa que he tenido el privilegio de conocer."

"Oh Adeleine, siempre llena de halagos. Eso es mucho, viniendo de una artista de tu calibre." Wanda rio. Su voz tenía un extraño, reverberante dejo.

"¿Un Waddle Dee con solo un ojo?" Bowser había sido tomado por sorpresa. "Creó que vi a un chico así..."

"Soy un Waddle _Doo_, y es mejor que cuides tu lengua o te chingo a rayos. Es lo que mejor sabemos hacer."

Bowser retrocedió. "Anotado."

Todos miraron la escultura. Dedede no podía pretender entenderlo – era un montón de figuras metálicas afiladas unidas, y un foco de atención en un lugar de Dreamland, donde casi todo era redondo.

"Chido lo que tienes ahí," halagó Bowser. "¿Lo estas vendiendo?"

"No, esta es una pieza personal," contestó Wanda. "Pero acepto comisiones de vez en cuando. Te pasó mi tarjeta luego, cuando mis manos estén libres."

"¿Entonces qué hay de nuevo, Wanda?" Dedede se había mantenido callado atrás de los otros dos.

"Oh, hoooola, RD, ¡No te había visto! Solo estoy dándole los toques finales. ¿Qué opinas?"

Le dio una mirada rápida. "¡Es muy… única!"

"Sep, parece que todos lo piensan. Les he dicho que mantengan a los niños alejados. Cosas afiladas y eso."

"No se parece en cada que haya visto en el pueblo. En serio tienes un espíritu creativo." Dedede sonrió calmadamente, aun sin saber cómo interpretar esta clase de arte.

"Aw, ¡para! Ya te dije, ¡Estoy soltera de por vida! Estoy casada con el arte, desgraciadamente."

Dedede se puso rosa otra vez. "Y-yo no quise-"

"Cálmate, RD. Solo estoy molestándote."

Bowser bufó. "Creó que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, Wanda."

Dedede rodó sus pupilas. "¿Ahora todo el mundo va a empezar a abusar de mí otra vez?

"Pero eres tan divertido de abusar." Dijo Bowser.

"Hey, luego de esto, ¿Qué opinan de unas chelas?" sugirió Wanda. "Digo, Adeleine, tendrás que beber algún jugo o algo, pero…"

"Aguanta," exclamó Bowser, con los ojos abiertos… "¿Hay _pubs_ aquí?"

Wanda lo miró dudosa. "Pues, si, ¿qué somos para ti, un montón de peluches?"

Silencio. Después ella y Bowser empezaron a reír.

"¿Beber tan temprano? ¿Estás bien, Wanda?" preguntó Dedede.

"Debo de decir que tampoco entiendo eso," Adeleine se rascó la cabeza por encima de su boina.

"¿Qué hay de malo con beber de día?" dijo Bowser. "Tampoco planeo emborracharme."

"Pffft, no les hagas caso," contestó Wanda. "Solo son un par de bebitos."

"¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Wanda!" resopló Dedede. "Solo estoy consternado, ¡eso es todo!"

"Pues, yo soy una chica grande. No necesito que se preocupen por mí. Además, la inspiración llega más rápido cuando estoy mareada." Se levantó. "Terminé."

"Así que, ¿nos vamos?" dijo Bowser.

"¿Ahora mismo?" preguntó Dedede. "Aún no hemos visto todo."

"Habrá tiempo para después," contestó Wanda. "Ahora, estamos viviendo el tiempo entre arreglarlo todo… y como doce personas. Esta todo muerto tan temprano; cuando el sol sale es cuando se aviva, es mejor venir cuando el lugar este más vivo y haya personas con quien hablar."

"Bien, tienes un buen punto." Afirmó Dedede.

"Entonces, Adeleine, ¿vienes?"

"Oh, los alcanzo luego. Quiero avanzar un poco más con mi cuadro como para llamarlo completado."

"Esta chiquilla." Exclamó Wanda, con su icónica voz. "Solo no te demores demasiado. No vamos a estar bebiendo toda la mañana."

Ellos se marcharon, directo al bar más cercano, uno clásico llamado 'El Jardín de Uvas'.

"¿Solo sirven vino?" interrogó Bowser.

"Sirven de todo, solo que el vino es su especialidad." Explicó Wanda.

"Cool."

Dedede se mantenía atrás; se sentía excluido pero tampoco sabía cómo introducirse a la conversación. No estaba al nivel de ellos dos.

_Me siento como el niño que come solo en la cafetería de la escuela, mientras que Bowser y Wanda discuten en cuál casillero me van a meter…_

Ellos se encontraban sentados en la barra del bar. Bowser estaba a la izquierda, en un rincón del lugar, con Wanda sentada entre él y Dedede.

No había nadie más a esa hora, más que un ciudadano de avanzada edad en el rincón teniendo un almuerzo temprano.

Bowser ordenó un "Caballo de Troya", Dedede vio que era alguna combinación de una cerveza con otra cosa… ¿Quizás otra cerveza? La verdad es que no le importaba.

Wanda ordeno algo de vino tinto.

"¿Es bueno?" preguntó Dedede.

"Es diferente. Lo disfrute la otra vez que lo probé, así que dije… ¿Por qué no?"

El mesero reconoció a Dedede.

"Um, yo quiero un vaso con agua…"

Los otros dos lo miraron de reojo.

"… Y lo qué sea que ella ordene." Apuntó a la copa de Wanda.

"Deeds, muy bien." Exclamó Bowser. "Pensé que ibas a ponerte aburrido."

"Si, bien, no soy aburrido, ¡creas o no!" Eso sonó algo defensivo. Dedede aclaró su garganta. "Me gusta el vino tinto desde siempre"

"¿Qué hay del blanco?" preguntó Wanda.

"Bleh" respondió el ave; Wanda asintió.

"Salud…" la Waddle Doo alzó su copa. "… Por las nuevas amistades."

Los tres juntaron sus copas, Bowser lo hizo de una manera algo agresiva.

"Caramba cálmate, grandote," bromeo Wanda. "Lo rompes, lo compras."

"A veces olvido mi propia fuerza…" sonrió orgulloso Bowser.

"Oye, RD, ¿cómo conociste a este tipo?"

El mencionado parpadeó, por algún motivo no esperaba esa pregunta. "Yo, ah… Él solo… vino un día. Hace un mes; diciendo que buscaba planetas que conquistar. Así que fuimos de picnic."

Wanda rio entre dientes. "Eso es tan random."

"Yeah, y el pequeño Dedede seguía siendo un cascarrabias, tomando en serio todas las bromas que le hacía. Creo que se sonrojaba más que una novia en su boda.

"Ja JAAAAAA, por supuesto. El buen RD." Wanda le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

"Aquí vamos, ahora todos se la agarran conmigo, supongo."

"Oh, cálmate. Si no fueras un punto fácil, nadie te molestaría. Aparte, te estamos jodiendo porque te amamos. ¿Verdad, Bowser?"

El Koopa miraba al otro lado del bar, murmurando. "No iría _tan_ lejos."

"Oye, no seas malo con nuestro rey tontito. Sigue siento un rey, y no sé lo que pienses, pero él se ha ganado mi respeto mediante sus constantes acciones; él siempre está listo para formar parte de la comunidad, aun cuando todos lo ignoran."

_¿Aun cuando todos me ignoran? Así que también lo notó… Oh, esto es humillante._

"Lo que quiero decir es," Continuaba Wanda, "Dedede a menudo recibe malos tratos de gente que piensa que están por encima para hablarle, u otros que piensa que porque sea de la realeza, TIENEN que tratarlo diferente a como tratarían a un viejo amigo. De seguro entiendes esa clase de trato, ¿no, Bowser?"

"Debo de admitir que no es un concepto desconocido para mi" dijo finalmente Bowser, luego de una larga pausa.

El silencio entre ellos volvió, mientras que Dedede analizaba lo que el Koopa acababa de revelar.

"¡Hoooola!"

El trío voltearon en sus asientos. Era Adeleine.

"Que bien que pudiste venir," dijo Wanda. "Oye, Dedede, siéntate junto a Bowz."

Dedede bajo su copa de vino. "¿Por?"

"Porque quiero chismear con la pequeña Addie, eres como una clase de pared que se ubica entre nosotras."

"Ah, bien." No sabía por qué se sentía tan nervioso otra vez, así sin más. Se levantó y camino unos cuantos centímetros e intercambio su asiento con Wanda.

Las chicas se sentaban juntas, al lado de ellos, y empezaron a charlar como loros, mientras que el barman le entregaba una taza caliente de té de jengibre

Dedede vio a Bowser. Su presencia era opacada por la oscuridad del bar; lucía pensativo, sosteniendo su bebida y tomando un sorbo de vez en cuando.

"Um… ¿Estás disfrutando las cosas?"

"Mejor de lo que esperaba. Wanda es la onda."

"Si, ella es genial…" Dedede sintió una inexplicable onda de tristeza.

"Serio, tienes unos amigos increíble. No sé por qué fuiste tan insistente para traerme."

"Puedes ser chido a veces," sugirió Dedede. "Aunque no tanto."

Bowser rio. Tomó un último sorbo, acabando su trago. "Hey, camarero, ¿otro?"

"¿No estas yendo muy rápido?" cuestionó el ave.

Bowser movió su cabeza. "Nah. Mírame, soy un chico pesado. Con tres cervezas a las justas y siento el sabor"

"Ah" Dedede ya se sentía algo mareado con solo tomar la mitad del vaso.

"Te notó apagado, ¿qué pasa? ...¿Estoy molestándote de nuevo?

"No, uh, todo en orden."

Bowser volteó, sin lucir convencido. El camarero puso su segundo vaso en la barra y el Koopa le agradeció.

Dedede se apartó, sin saber de qué hablar; empezó a escuchar la conversación de las chicas.

"¿Así que está basado en ese invierno?"

"Si. Algo en ese sorda y nevada paz me hizo querer crear un conflicto. Algo adverso."

"Que interesante."

"Tu retrato del jardín me suena. Tiene unos detalles increíbles."

"Es que pinté el jardín del castillo Dedede de memoria."

"¿De _**memoria**_? Addie, nunca fallas en sorprenderme. Aún sigo impactada por esa cosa galáctica que dibujaste para su cuarto de invitados."

El ave escuchó al Koopa sorprenderse antes de rodar su silla para observarlas, esquivándolo para hablar mejor.

"¿_Tú _hiciste eso, Adeleine? ¡Pero qué locura! ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó hacerlo?"

"Oh, unas cuantas semanas. Iba por unas horas, comía con Dedede, y de nuevo a trabajar."

"Eres todo un prodigio. Dios mío."

"Bowser, ¡Eres muy lindo!" comentó Adeleine. "Admito que estoy un poco orgullosa de ese esfuerzo."

"Bueno, deberías." Bowser volvió a su sitio, atrás de Dedede. "Wow, ¿en serio hizo eso? ¿la comisionaste?"

"Sip. Puedo ver que estás impresionado, porque ni siquiera te esforzaste en ocultarlo."

"Solo estoy de buen humor, ¿bien?"

"Me alegra que ellas hayan elevado tu espíritu así." Dedede esperó que el tono de su voz no haya revelado toda la envidia que sentía.

_¿Por qué estoy así de celoso? Es lo mismo que hace todo el mundo. Soy opacado por gente mucho más genial que yo._

Bowser solo lo observó y giró su rostro para mirar la barra nuevamente, sorbiendo su nueva bebida.

Luego de salir de 'El Jardín de las Uvas', Adeleine y Wanda se fueron para atender sus galerías y responder preguntas.

Dedede estaba solo con Bowser, de nuevo.

_UGH. Por qué él es más genial que yo… la forma particular en hacer las cosas… su manera casual de hablar… ¡todos lo aman y ni siquiera tiene que intentarlo! Estoy seguro que ellos me olvidarían si desaparezco tan solo una semana._

Dedede estaba viendo a Bowser jugar el reto del martillo; tienes que golpear una plataforma con presión en el pie de una larga estructura. La fuerza de tu tiro mandara una pesa hacía arriba, y el chiste es que la pesa golpeé la campanilla de arriba lo más fuerte posible.

Bowser azotó la plataforma con el martillo que el supervisor, un Cappy con una capa (que suena redundante), le había dado. La pesa subió con una velocidad remarcable, haciendo sonar la campana por toda la feria.

_¡Incluso es bueno en esto! Nunca lo he golpeado tan fuerte… Oh, mírenme, preocupando tanto por ser tomado en serio. Cuán juvenil puede ser…_

"Te toca" dijo Bowser.

Dedede agarró su propio martillo especial y nerviosamente apaleó la plataforma. Tocó la cima, pero con un ding más clamado.

"Tío, aún con tu propio martillo, no eres tan bueno en este juego, comparándose a mí." Provocó Bowser.

_Claramente él es mejor en todo lo que pensé que era bueno. Probablemente lee más rápido. Que chiste. Se va a dar cuenta de cuan olvidable soy y nunca más volverá aquí. Aunque, tal vez regrese… Para ver a los __**demás**__._

Bowser debió notar la expresión de Dedede porque susurro "Aunque… Eres decente en esto."

"¡Oiga, rey Dedede!" un joven Cappy saltaba hacía él.

"Señor Popular, ¿eh?" expresó Bowser.

"Digo, estoy seguro que si vas al pueblo Koopa o lo que sea, todos sabrían tu nombre." Indicó Dedede. "¿Qué pasa, Zuzu?

"Solo vine a decirte que mi mamá está preparando brownies y va dejar algunos en tu castillo luego, para agradecerte por ayudarnos a construir el mirador del parque.

"Ah, entonces, dile a tu mamá que me los comeré en secreto, ¡porque son muy buenos como para compartirlos!"

"¡Adiós, Dedede! ¡Divierte! ¡No olvides ver el stand de mi papá!"

Dedede se despidió; al menos sonrió, pero desapareció cuando giró y vio a Bowser observándolo con una cara de asombro, cruzado de brazos.

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

El Koopa se tronó y dijo, "Rey malvado mi _culo_. Tú eres de los _chicos buenos_."

"No, um, lo que no dijo es que lo construí con picos en el suelo."

"En realidad no me importa. Solo si sabes quién es el fuerte aquí. No me aprovecharé de tu generosidad, o planear matarte. Tal vez."

Dedede tragó saliva. Lo lógico es que era una broma, ¿no? "He hecho cosas malas."

"¿No lo hiciste mientras estabas poseído por un ser oscuro de otra dimensión?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Estuve hablando con Adeleine mientras deambulabas en tu mundo cuando estábamos en el bar."

"Ah… en serio, soy un badass, ¡te lo juro!"

"No puedo creer que sigas con eso. Okay, bien, te creo. Aun cuando no sé cómo puedes pasar a 'malo' cuando eres tan _tierno_…"

Ambos se paralizaron.

"Uhhhhh," Bowser habló rápidamente, "Tierno como un peluche afelpado. Eso es lo que dije."

Dedede se sonrojó, enojado y confundido. "No soy tierno. No soy _suave_. Soy un gran y terrorífico adversario… y deberías cuidar tu espalda, _Bowser_."

Ahora era el Koopa quien se ponía rojo, agitando su colita. "Jaja, lo que digas"

**BOWSER**

El par camino alrededor un poco más. Ya habían hecho casi todo, y ya había atardecido.

_Es algo bueno que las chicas estén en sus cosas ahora. Creo que Dedede se sintió apartado cuando estaba hablando con ellas, pobrecito. Lo cual es súper adorable, si es que realmente le toma importancia a que me enfoque en él. Tengo el presentimiento que él no tiene la atención que merece de la gente de aquí._

Bowser cerró sus ojos fuertemente, re abriéndolos. _¿Por qué estoy soñando despierto acerca de eso? Qué tontería._

Dedede suspiró. "Yo no disfruto mucho del tumulto. Ya lo hemos visto todo en este punto. ¿Quisieras ir a un lugar más calmado?"

"Yeah, estoy cansado de caminar, y el sol me está quemando aun cuando estoy lleno de fuego."

"¿Llenó de fuego?" interrogó Dedede.

"¿Eres un pingüino o un loro?" Bowser ligeramente golpeó su pecho mientras el ave le lanzaba una mirada sospechosa.

_Ooh, su pecho lleno de plumas… ES realmente… suave…_

El Koopa salió de eso. "Mira esto."

Bowser giró su cabeza a lo alto y expulso fuego en el aire. Unos cuantos pasajeros se maravillaron al verlo.

Dedede jadeó. "¡Santo Nova! ¡Eso fue taaaaan badass!"

Bowser rio presumidamente. "Justo como todo mi ser."

Dedede lucía herido ante ese comentario, lo cual no tenía sentido.

"Asi que, ¿A dónde vamos? ¿De vuelta al castillo? Bowser acariciaba su brazo.

"Tengo una mejor idea. El día está muy lindo como para pasarla en casa."

Bowser estaba de acuerdo con eso. Las nubes se habían despejado y dejaban desplazar luz en el pueblo.

Dedede llamó y Bowser lo siguió.

Se encaminaron a la cima de una colina y fueron alrededor de la parte trasera del castillo. La tierra era rugosa y desproporcionada, pero seguía verde.

"Si hubiera sabido que me harías escalar un montaña otra vez, hubiera rehusado."

"No te creo; en cuanto veas el ambiente vas a cambiar de opinión."

Y como lo dijo, cuando rodearon la esquina Bowser pudo ver un conjunto extra de muros de piedra extenderse por el castillo, dentro de ellos había plantados una variedad de árboles coníferos, y un montón de flores. Había un estanque donde habitaban peces Koi, también unos cuantos bancos de piedra.

"El jardín de atrás," explicó Dedede. "Mi pequeño escondite."

Se sentaron en el suave y verdoso suelo.

"Te gustas tus pequeños… espacios relajantes, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno, ¿no lo hace todo el mundo?"

"Seh…"

_¿Siquiera podría disfrutar ir a MI castillo? Es tan oscuro y agresivo, y todas las cosas que puso para que luciera genial… aunque, probablemente él piense que este increíble. O muy pomposo. Él no es un ser malvado y desquiciado como yo, de eso seguro. Su castillo es muy subestimado y agradable y tranquilo, como él… Okay, serio, Bowser, ¡SAL de eso!_

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó Dedede.

Bowser realizó su icónica sonrisa. "No te gustaría saberlo." Le dio un gentil puñete en el pecho.

_¿Cómo puede su cuerpo ser tan suave?_

El pingüino se reposiciono, un poco cerca, luego del empuje; parecía que estuviera teniendo ansiedad.

_Chispas, creo que lo estoy tocando mucho y luce nervioso… quizá piensa que voy a comérmelo o algo así._

_Que se joda. Pensando que soy una especie de monstruo… Estoy encariñándome mucho. No, no lo hago, nunca me encariño con nadie. ¡Solo quiero que me dejé solo!_

"¡_RAAAR_!"

"¿Pero qué-?" preguntó Dedede.

"¿Qué?"

"Acabas de gruñir un poquito fuerte." El ave se veía perplejo.

"¿Lo fue?"

"Sip."

"Oh" exclamó Bowser, avergonzado. Pero, se dio cuenta que podía ponerlo en su favor. "Aww, pobre bebe… ¿Acaso te _asusté_?"

"Por supuesto que no. Para nada."

Bowser le dio una pequeña palmada, una de cariño, por el busto. "Pues deberías repensarlo, ahora que ambos sabemos nuestros respectivos alineaciones."

El pingüino se quejó. "Estás tocándome mucho, ¿sabes?" Dedede ni se veía avergonzado ante eso. Quizá solo sentía que debía poner un alto para mantener su dignidad.

"Como sea. Apuesto a que te gustaría que te nalgueara."

"Si, si,_ claro_" contestó Dedede, sonrojado. Era muy fácil molestarlo que pensarías que se volverá monótono. Pero no.

"Ah, creo que es el momento para tomar esa siesta que sugeriste" comentó Bowser.

"Muy cierto."

Se acostaron lado a lado, brazos juntos, apoyándose el uno al otro. Ninguno comentó acerca de eso, solo dejaron que pasara.

Dedede apunto al cielo "Esa nube se ve como Kirby."

Bowser tenía sus manos dobladas en su busto. Apuntó hacía otra. "Esa parece un trasero."

Ambos rieron, sintiendo como sus cuerpos vibraban uno contra el otro; suspiraron contentos.

Bowser sonrió. "No le digas a nadie, pero… tu lugar es realmente pacífico."

"¿En serio? Pensé que lo encontrabas aburrido" contestó Dedede, volteándose un poco y pasar a estar más cerca del reptil… ¿Eso fue a propósito?

"Nah, es calmado. Sigue teniendo gente demasiada dulce, pero los que he conocido son divertidos."

"¿Cómo Adeleine? ¿Y Wanda?" la voz del pingüino expresaba duda.

"Me refiero a _ti_, pendejo."

"¡O-oh!"

Bowser estaba feliz de que Dedede no le respondiera sarcásticamente, sino que se quedara en silencio. Incluso se sentía avergonzado por decir ese agradable pensamiento, como si estuviera revelando una debilidad.

Algo en este momento se sentía dulce para Bowser. Normalmente "dulce" lo hacía querer burlarse, pero esto era diferente. Quería recordarte esto.

Podía sentir la respiración del ave cerca de él, observó su estómago elevarse y bajar lentamente. Tan relajante. Tenía la urgencia de simplemente agarrarlo y darle un coscorrón. ¿Por qué encontraba a ese chico tan… _adorable_, como un peluche que abrazaría en su cama cuando era niño? No podía explicárselo. Todo lo que sabía era que quería continuar pasando su tiempo con Dedede, incluso si sonaba como la más grande locura que haya hecho en su vida. Ciertamente un puro y dulce corazón como el del pingüino le sería difícil aceptar la oscuridad del suyo. Eventualmente sería mucho y lo rechazaría, como siempre.

Pero Dedede parecía diferente. A él no le importaba mucho que Bowser sea un señor supremo del mal… de hecho, parecía que lo veía cool en su manera. Eso era raro. Pero tal vez Bowser lo tome y mira cuánto dura el interés del ave.

Bowser encontraba la tierna y fácil manera de interactuar con él tan natural, comparada con el planeamiento de caos y destrucción que trataba de hacer con personas similares a él.

"Oye, Dedede…" dijo Bowser.

No escuchó nada… y luego hubo un ronquido.

"Muy bien. Mejor sigo al líder; aparte que no tuve una buena noche…"

Pudo sentir el cuerpo de Dedede al lado suyo y se sintió muy… genial. Nunca notó que el contacto físico fuera tan disfrutable, incluso esencial… él solo había experimentado ser tocado cuando peleaba con alguien.

Figurando que nadie lo notaría y que podía pasarlo como si hubiera pasado mientras dormía, Bowser se puso a la altura de Dedede y se acurruco en el pecho de Dedede, las plumas despeinabas le hacían cosquillas.

Notó que el otro rey olía asombroso; limpio, dulce y frutado, casi como un dulce de arándanos. La esencia lo arrulló hacía un estado de profunda relajación, y antes de cerrar sus ojos, una sonrisa serena se formó en su rostro.


	6. Bebiendo y pensando

**DEDEDE  
**  
El pingüino despertó lentamente. El aire se había vuelto más frío y el cielo oscurecía en una neblina azulina. Tenía que ser por lo menos las 7 PM; ¿Cuánto había dormido?

Adormilado, trató de sentarse, y sintió un peso presionándolo hacía abajo, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que Bowser estaba durmiendo encima de él, su cara plantada entre sus plumas.

Dedede empezó a calentarse considerablemente. El brazo de Bowser lo envolvía también y… era raro. Se encontraba entre las "garras" de una bestia intimidante, y aun así nunca se había sentido tan a salvo.

Su medidor de ternura interno estaba sobrecargado, no podía alentarse para despertar a esa criatura orgullosa cuando lucía tan pacífico y contento. La respiración de Bowser retumbaba todo el cuerpo del ave.

¿O tal vez no quería despertar a Bowser porque amaba la sensación de estar entre sus brazos? Eso ciertamente podría explicar porque su corazón se sentía como si fuera a derretirse.

_¿Qué es __**esto **__que experimento? Nunca me he sentido tan cercano a alguien antes, pero Bowser es como un imán, como una fuerza cinética de la que no puedo escapar._

Dedede se sacó uno de sus guantes y puso su palma en la cabeza del Koopa, pasando sus dedos a través de la exuberante melena de Bowser.

_Su cabello es suave, revuelto y huele muy bien. Tocarlo me hace querer… ¿Protegerlo? ¿Pero de qué necesitaría protegerse? ¿Qué podría hacer por él?_

Bowser dejo salir un calmado gruñido, como un gemido placentero. Olía como fuego y cuero, un aroma oscuro y ardiente que le daba a Dedede la misma sensación de oler el café que se preparaba por la mañana, como un supernova al rojo vivo de inimaginables posibilidades.

_¿Por qué su cuerpo sobre el mío se siente tan… estimulante? Siento su respiración, y donde sus escamas tocan mis plumas es como una fuerza estática. Me siento mareado…_

Por otro lado, no tomo mucho hasta que el rey opuesto se estirara. Dedede rápidamente se colocó el guante de nuevo.

Bowser bostezó y abrió sus ojos. Miró a Dedede y observo que sus ojos estaban igualmente abiertos. El pingüino trataba de no lucir culposo mientras el tortu-dragón se ponía rígido encima de él.

"¿D-despertaste hace cuánto?" interrogó Bowser, apenas despierto y aun así completamente alerta.

"Oh, hace un buen rato" contestó Dedede, guiñando. "Traté de levantar tu pesada cabeza y brazo de mí, pero tú insistías en acurrucarte."

"¡Yo no me acurruqué! ¡Yo no me acurrucó!"

"¿Oh, en serio? No puedes engañarme, eras muy bueno… en… hacerlo…" Dedede se fijó en como sonaba eso luego de salir de su boca.

Bowser lo miraba divertido, "¿Intentando levantarme, ah? Mi cabeza no es _tan_ pesada. No creo que siquiera lo hayas intentado"

"No… ¡No llegues a esa clase de ideas!" Dedede titubeaba en sus comandos.

"Admítelo, quieres estar cerca de mí. Por lo que sé, tú quieres ser mi pollo*."

"¡Para de suponer cosas! ¡Mentiras! ¡Calumnias! ¡Te voy a tirar a mi calabozo! Además, ¡No soy un pollo!"

"Ja, sí. Ni siquiera tienes un calabozo. Débil, por cierto" Al parecer Bowser se dio cuenta que aún seguía echado en el pingüino y rápidamente se sentó, bostezando ferozmente, causando que Dedede se sobresaltara un poco. "Serio, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?"

"… No mucho" Dedede se frotó los ojos. "Creo que nos pasamos la tarde."

"Ah demonios, ¿Me perdí la cena por abrazarte... Por accidente… Porque rodé mientras dormía?" El lagarto tenía su cola entre sus manos. ¿Por qué _él _lucía culpable ahora?

Dedede estiró sus brazos. "Cálmate, puedo traernos comida."

"¿No teníamos que encontrarnos con Adeleine y Wanda?" habló Bowser. "¿En 'El Jardín de Uvas'?"

"Lo que sea. Ellas pueden cuidarse solas. Aparte, muero de hambre"

Una luciérnaga brilló por un momento.

"Meh, es rudo evitar una invitación" Remarcó Bowser, aclarando su garganta.

"¿Qué, ahora _tú_ me vas a enseñar _a mí_ etiqueta?"

"Tengo un montón que _enseñarte_, compa." Bowser le pinchó los rollitos.

El ave dejó escapar un pequeño chillido avergonzado. "Bien, bien, entonces vayamos a verlas."

Dedede y Bowser entraron al bar. Estaba lleno, muy distinto como la mañana, y escucharon a Adeleine y Wanda llamándolos por sus nombres. Se sentaron en la mesa, con dos asientos guardados para ellos, una al lado del otro.

"Finalmente llegaron", exclamó Wanda. "Pensábamos que nos habían plantado."

"En un momento encontré mi cabeza plantada." Bromeó ansiosamente el Koopa.

El ave rodó sus ojos. "Lo siento. Nos quedamos dormidos."

"Típico. Dejas a dos chicos flojos solos por un minuto y ya están juntos en la cama"

"No-nosotros no estábamos juntos en la cama, ¡Y no somos flojos!" Protestó Dedede, sonrojado.

"No te pongas tan defensivo, Dedede, solo vas a provocarla." Dijo Bowser, también algo más rojo de lo habitual.

Wanda rio. "Como sea… Adeleine y yo íbamos a irnos en cuanto terminemos estas bebidas."

Adeleine levanto una casi vacía taza de sidra. "Perdón, tratamos de esperar lo más largo posible."

"Está bien," dijo el Koopa, realizando un exagerado suspiro. "_Creo_ que tendré que entretener a nuestro gruñón local por mi cuenta."

Dedede le mostró su enojo. _Deseo que 'gruñón' no sea lo único que declaran acerca de mí. Y qué, ¿Eso quiere decir que él ya está aburrido de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo? ¿O solo estoy siendo demasiado sensible? Tal vez solo está bromeando. A él le gusta bromear. Necesito calmarme. ¿Por qué de la nada me importa tanto su pensar? Él solo se metió en mi vida al azar y estoy actuando como si fuera mi dueño. Aunque, sería lindo que alguien más tomara las riendas una vez… Espera, ¿Qué estoy pensando?_

"Heeey… tierra a Dedede" decía Bowser, agitando su gran mano al frente de la cara del ave. "Aterriza de una vez."

"Uh…" Dedede realizó que necesitaba parar de perderse en su mente. Más fácil decir que hacer.

"Ordena algo, tontito." Demandó Wanda.

Bowser ordenó una cerveza negra de chocolate, y Dedede preguntó por más vino de nuevo. Los cuatro charlaron un rato, los reyes preguntándole a las chicas sobre cómo les fue en el show de arte, y las chicas preguntándoles sobre cómo estuvo su siesta juntos, asegurándose de avergonzarlos lo más posible que puedan antes de irse. Eventualmente, se tuvieron que ir, y el dúo estaba solo de nuevo, pero esta vez rodeado de personas. Un camarero vino a limpiar la mesa y recoger los vasos vacíos.

"Bueno, aún me siento algo adormilado." Comentó Dedede, apoyando cautelosamente su cabeza en el brazo de Bowser.

"¿Q-qué estás pensando hacer?"

"Aparentemente así es como los reyes deben de actuar. Solo te estoy siguiendo."

"Eh, bueno, ve a seguir a otro." Exclamó Bowser, rojo, mientras empujaba la cabeza del ave fuera de él.

"Pensaba que _yo_ era el gruñón local." Contestó Dedede, sin saber por qué ser empujado se sentía como si le hubieran cortado el estómago. Ahora… había harta gente alrededor._ Oh Nova, ¿Acaso alguien vio eso? Soy un baboso._

"No molestes. Te cocinaría al rojo vivo con mi propio fuego." El Koopa mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha y ojos entrecerrados, indicando que estaba disfrutando esto más de lo que debería.

"No te atreverías", contraatacó el ave. "Te _gusto_ mucho"

"A-ahora estás siendo un tarado" Respondió Bowser, con un tono dudoso.

"Fuiste tú, no yo, el que estaba desesperado por una Dedealmohada."

"Si, bueno, te gustó." El Koopa se volteó, y Dedede creyó verlo ocultar una expresión maliciosa.

Bowser daba aire de ser un niño atrapado en un adulto, queriendo robar cada momento como si fuera y sea completamente de él, esculpiendo cada segundo a su antojo con toda la influencia que tenía.

No como Dedede. Él era serio y cargado de preocupación, siempre en su cabeza, preguntándose qué hizo mal hace un rato, o una década atrás. Siempre con la desdicha de tener pensamientos que irrumpen en su mente y toma todo su tiempo hasta que reflexiona un poco, y todo vuelve a ocultarse hasta nuevo aviso.

Con solo un par de días conociendo a Bowser, Dedede notó que se sentía diferente junto a él. Como la manera de Bowser de ver el mundo lo dominaba, y empáticamente entendía al Koopa, queriendo ser más como él, un espíritu libre, menos reprimido.

_Que loco, todas estas emociones que causa con solo estar aquí._

Terminaron sus respectivas bebidas rápidamente. El mesero lo notó y preguntó si deseaban algo más.

"Sip," Expresó Bowser. "Pon el suyo en mi cuenta."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Cuestionó Dedede.

"Comprándote una bebida, pendejo."

"Ah, bueno… ¿Gracias?" El pingüino por un momento pensó que estaba en una cita. El sentimiento lo golpeo en el estómago. No es como si supiera como es _estar_ una cita, pero aun así se sentía.

Antes, todo lo que hacían juntos era… sin pensar. Lo que sea que pasara en Dream Land en ese momento, ellos lo hacían porque estaba _ahí_. El picnic, la feria, la carrera Gourmet, pronto. Y casi todo eso involucraba a otras personas. Estar juntos en el castillo en realidad no contaba, pues ellos tenían que quedarse ahí de todos modos. Ellos nunca habían hecho _planes_ específicos para estar en casa.

Pero _esto_… esto no estaba en el guion. Algo en Bowser comprándole un trago se sentía… _oficial_. Como si las líneas entre conocido y… amigo, finalmente se hubieran cruzado. El Koopa básicamente estaba diciendo_, 'Estamos aquí, y no necesitamos a nadie más. Solo sentarme en una mesa y hablar a solas contigo es una buena manera de pasar la noche.' _Dedede no debería de sentirse tan alegre, pero lo estaba.

Tampoco ayudaba que, mientras que comprarle una bebida a un amigo era perfectamente un gesto común, la acción de comprar comestibles a alguien siempre tiene un toque romántico. El esposo le compra la cena a su esposa en un hermoso restaurante. _'Me preocupo tanto por ti que quiero que te sientas cómoda, aun si no necesitas esto para sobrevivir. Te quiero tanto que quiero darte placeres innecesarios.'_

No era como si nadie hubiera hecho algo lindo a Dedede… pero esta vez, se sentía como si él tenía que trabajar duro para que pasara. Él tenía que ganar su amistad. Para romper sus respectivas barreras y verse cara a cara. Recordaba cuán mal salió su primera salida, con los subsecuentes malentendidos, y como pensaba que la había cagado tantas veces. Pero sus complicados sentimientos acerca de la tortuga no ayudaban – por cada impulso de estar cerca de él, había un impulso igual de empujarlo lejos. El carisma y estilo abrumador de Bowser competían con el hecho de que era descarado, exasperante y probablemente peligroso también. Toda esta relación ya se parecía una competencia, a veces, y como una enferma… pero otra vez, Dedede no podía acordarse desde cuando no se sentía tan vivo, tan curioso sobre el futuro.

Y por supuesto que sería _Bowser _el que tomara las decisiones y guiaría la noche. ¿Qué sí Dedede no quería quedarse? Quería, obvio, pero ese no era el punto. En parte le gustaba que Bowser decidiera las opciones por él, pero en parte no. Simultáneamente hacía sentir a Dedede importante, pero también… _como un acompañante_

De repente el ave se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en círculos de nuevo, fragmentos de ideas y emociones rebotaban dentro de su cabeza como si fuera un máquina de pinball rota. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo estuvo en silencio, chequeando al rey Koopa, que se veía aburrido.

_Estoy enloqueciendo… tengo que parar de tratar todo lo que haga Bowser como si fuera una señal de las nubes. Probablemente solo quiere pagarme por mantenerlo y alimentarlo. No es como si quisiera eso…_

Las órdenes llegaron. Bowser alzó su vaso.

"Salud." Dijo.

"Salud." Copio Dedede, chocando su vaso con el de Bowser.

"Debes de estar cansado," respondió el Koopa, dando un sorbo.

"No en realidad, ¿por?"

"Andas muy distraído."

Dedede suspiro. "Lo siento… solo soy así. No es como si no prestara atención a propósito, mi mente solo… sobre trabaja."

"Wow, yo… no esperaba una respuesta sincera." Replicó Bowser, rascando su cabeza y deteniéndose un rato, antes de continuar "Está bien, sé que… soy mucho. Es normal si necesitas reagruparte a veces."

Dedede aclaró su garganta, sintiéndose incómodo y avergonzado. "No es… no es por _ti_." Mintió.

"¿Entonces por qué?" Bowser casi se veía decepcionado por escuchar que él (aparentemente) no era el tema de los pensamientos del contrario.

"Solo… problemas de la realeza. Estoy seguro que entiendes de lo que habló, así que no te voy a molestar. El punto es, no estoy tan cansado."

"Bien. Mantenme en las sombras. Aparte del cansancio, realmente no tengo sueño" dijo el Koopa.

"Sep," contestó Dedede, "Supongo que eso pasa cuando duermes antes de lo debido."

"Sabes qué significa" sonrió Bowser.

"¿Qué?" Dedede se sintió tonto porque no pudo evitar imitar la sonrisa de Bowser.

"Vamos a festejar toda la noche, tú y yo. No es como que nos vayamos a dormir a la misma hora que siempre."

"Muy bien." Rio Dedede. "Suena divertido."

Por cuan mudo haya sonado la respuesta, dentro de su cuerpo pudo sentir la adrenalina surgir._ No está cansado de mí… ¡Todo lo contrario!_

**BOWSER**

Después de pasar una hora o dos en el bar, Dedede y Bowser chocaron con la puerta, medio ebrios, con sus abrazos alrededor de ellos, y cuidadosamente se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo. Beber tanto con el estómago vacío fue… una idea.

Dos Waddle Dees manejaron la entrada, abriéndoles las puertas.

"Larga noche, ¿no, señor?"

"Si… laaaaarga," balbuceó Dedede. Los reyes se miraron y soltaron una risilla, enrojecidos.

Los Waddle Dees intercambiaron miradas curiosas.

Dentro del castillo, continuaron riendo, medio caminando y medio corriendo a través de los pasillos a la cocina.

Ellos trepaban, empujaban mesas y se tropezaban con los bordes de las alfombras."

"Shhhhh," Dedede puso un dedo al frente de los labios de Bowser. "¡Vamos a levantar a todo el escuadrón si no somos callados!"

"Bien, bien," murmuró Bowser, haciendo un intento burlesco de morderle el dedo, sus dientes sonaron muy fuerte.

Eso hizo reír a Dedede de nuevo, un sonido con el que Bowser empezaba a encariñarse. Estaba oyéndolo más seguido, y viendo a Dedede sonreír más, lo cual lo hacía sentirse caliente adentro.

Entraron a la cocina y Dedede prendió las luces, abriendo el refrigerador.

"¿Qué vamos a comer? Estoy hambriento."

Bowser llegó detrás, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Dedede para ver lo que había en la refrigeradora. "¿Qué tal esa lasaña?"

"Es de hace unos días… ah, bueno, supongo que está bien." Dedede lo retiró de la refri y lo colocó en el microondas.

Bowser miro en el interior, observando y encontrando algo de crema batida. Se escabulló atrás del ave, tocó su hombro.

Dedede se volteó justo a tiempo para ser embarrado en el pecho por la crema.

"¿¡Cuál es la jodida idea!?" Exclamó el pingüino.

Bowser rio maniáticamente. "¡Mi plan para la dominación de Dedede ha empezado! El primer paso es marcar mi objetivo." Sacó una garra y trazó una gran equis en ese cremoso desastre.

"¡Muy divertido! Pero has venido a esta batalla sin preparación alguna," gruño el pingüino, arrebatando la lata de las manos de Bowser. "Te dejaste abierto a un contrataque."

_Sssssssssssssccccccccccchhhhhh_. Dedede hizo un corazón en la parte central del pecho de Bowser, justo debajo de su garganta.

"¡Carambas! ¡Derrotado nuevamente!" El Koopa miró hacia abajo. "Heeey, ¿Por qué hiciste un corazón? ¿Acaso te gusto o algo así?" Las mejillas del lagarto estaban ardiendo.

Dedede parecía angustiado. "¡N-no seas t-tan tonto! Los corazones son unos de nuestros emblemas, junto con las estrellas… las cuales son difíciles de dibujar."

"¿Un _corazón_ es tu emblema nacional?" Bowser carcajeó. "No puedo creerlo, ¡Estoy en la capital de la cursilería interestelar!"

"¡Oye! A diferencia de ti, nosotros no caminamos por ahí con una permanente amargura en nuestras caras."

"Eso no es cierto. ¡Yo sonrió todo el tiempo!" Demostró Bowser, mostrando sus hermosas perlas.

"¡Cuando te pasas de listo conmigo!"

"Bueno, qué puedo decir. Soy muy Brillante"

"Pues, llevas el infierno al cuerno."

"Eh, ¿En serio eso es todo lo que puedes soltar?" Comento Bowser. "Me decepcionas, Deedee."

"_No_ me llames _así_. En todo caso, eso demuestra que no eres lo suficientemente listo como para entender mi humor."

Bowser carcajeo con una sonrisa ladeada, entrecruzado de brazos. "Creo que sería una Perdicilla de inteligencia captar tus chistes.

Dedede hizo un puchero.

El rey Koopa observó a su anfitrión. Se lamio los labios.

"¿P-p-por qué me estás viendo de esa manera?" Preguntó Dedede.

"Es que, me muero de hambre, esa lasaña se está tomando toda una eternidad y siento que es una desgracia que se tenga que desperdiciar toda esa crema batida…"

Dedede retrocedió, chocando con el refri. "¡N-no me comas! ¡Soy mayormente aire!"

Bowser se abalanzó, arrinconando al tembloroso Dedede por sus lados y lamio una gran parte del desastre cremoso que había creado, su gran lengua recorriendo casi todo el torso del ave.

"¡_Aaah_!" Dedede casi se iba para atrás, agarró los pinchos del caparazón de Bowser para balancearse. "¡E-estás loco!"

"¿No es eso lo que amas de mí?" Bowser se acurrucó de nuevo mientras su lengua dejaba un rastro de saliva antes de meterla; ahora su cara estaba llena de crema. "Sabes a pollo."

"¡CALLATE!" Jadeaba Dedede, tomando grandes y rápidas cantidades de aire. "¡No soy un bocadillo!"

Ambos estaban rojos, pero eso era por el alcohol… ¿no?

El Koopa lamió otra parte de la crema pero ahora dando pequeñas y suaves mordidas en su piel. Dedede se balanceaba y se le escapo una risa ahogada. Claramente era un cosquilludo.

"Es verdad…" Bowser se apartó, parándose recto y sus palmas aun sosteniendo al pingüino. "No eres un bocadillo. Tú eres el plato entero."

Bowser vio los ojos de Dedede. Ambos pararon, aun sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

Entonces Dedede estalló en carcajadas, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del contrario. "Ahora estás completamente _embarrado_ de esa cosa."

Bowser lo miró mientras el levantaba su rostro de nuevo. "Pues tú también," dijo el Koopa. "Creo que mi boca podría ayudar con eso…"

"Pensé que estabas a punto de hacerme tu cena…" dijo Dedede, tímidamente.

Bowser suspiró. "¿En serio creíste que soy así? Ten un poco de fe…"

"Con la manera en que actúas a veces, ¡no puedes culparme!"

"Hmm" Bowser bajo su sonrisa.

Dedede se soltó del agarré del Koopa y corrió hacia el lavadero, como si estuviera tratando de ocultar su rosto. Agarro un trapo y lo humedeció, volvió donde Bowser y empezó a limpiarlo.

"¡Wow! Tus pectorales son muy, ah, solidos… ¿Acaso los ejercitas o algo así?" Dedede sonaba impresionado y algo intimidado, lo que puso a Bowser en las nubes.

_Es normal amar escuchar eso, ¿cierto?_

"Tengo mi propio gimnasio en mi castillo." Dijo mientras flexionaba sus brazos.

"¡Lo sabía! _Sabía_ que aparte de tu pancita, era tan vanidoso como para no ejercitarte."

"Wow, wow, ¿_vanidoso_, yo? No es vanidad si genuinamente eres _el mejor_." Entonces la otra parte de la oración llegó. "… ¿Pancita?"

Dedede tocó su estómago. "Sip, todos lo hemos notado."

"Tú, _pequeño_…"

Intercambiaron otra batalla de embarrada de crema batida. Este momento se sentía realmente intenso para Bowser. Casi mucho para no aguantarlo. Su corazón latía mientras Dedede continua limpiando su torso, ambos callados.

Bowser le devolvió el favor luego del que contrario terminara.

"Ya debiste de haber ensuciado todo mi pecho entero." Remarcó la ebria ave.

"El alcohol malogra mi puntería. Estaba apuntando a tu _cara_," reveló Bowser, muy borracho como para inmediatamente entender lo que acababa de revelar con eso, considerando que hizo _después_ de hacer el desastre. De repente se sintió caliente.

Los ojos de Dedede lo observaban. "Espera... entonces… ¿Planeabas lamer mi cara, entonces?"

Bowser tosió. "UH, eh, ¿¡No esa lista esa lasaña!?"

Dedede parpadeo. "¡MIERCOLES!" Corrió hacía el microondas y lo abrió. Un montón de humo salió de la ventanilla.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Creo que en vez de tres, puse treinta minutos" respondió el ave.

Esto volvió a hacerlos estallar de risa. Bowser pensó cuan divertido era todo cuando la friegas. No como cuando estas sobrio, cuando todo esta tan… sobrio. Cuando se calmaron, Dedede sugirió comer algo de cereal, lo cual hicieron, sentándose en una barra.

"Así que déjame captar," murmuró el Koopa con su boca llena de cereal, "Cualquier cosa que coma Kirby, ¿se transforma en eso?"

"Eso es correcto." Dedede se limpió su rostro con una servilleta. "Es su Habilidad de Copia"

"Entonces, si se come a Adeleine, ¿Se volverá un pintor?

"Sipi, o algo así."

"Y si se come a un Waddle Doo, ¿Podrá lanzar rayos?"

"Así es."

"¿Puede hacer eso con cualquiera?"

"No que yo sepa. Aún no lo he visto convertirse en un sándwich."

"¿Qué pasaría si se traga a uno de nosotros?"

El pingüino dejo de masticar, su cara reflejaba miedo. "¡Qué sé yo, pero ahora tengo miedo de que lo intente!"

"No quiero ser el primero que lo averiguo." Contestó Bowser, mordiéndose el labio. "Tendrás que sacrificarte por el equipo."

"¿Acaso no peleaste con él en el torneo de Smash? ¿No intento absorberte ahí?"

"Si pero… bueno, primero que nada, la última vez que luchamos fue hace mucho, así que es algo nubloso, y en segunda, cuando luchamos en Smash, en realidad no es que seas _tú mismo_." Bowser dejó escapar un pequeño hipo.

"¿Qué?"

"Es como, eh, tú estás en una especie de estasis, y un trofeo tuyo se crea, y ese trofeo es el que pelea… sientes todo lo que pasa, pero incluso si mueres, _no mueres_."

"Eso suena confuso."

"Bueno, estamos borrachos después de todo. Sin embargo, si aun así pasara, él solo me copia externamente y se roba mi aliento de fuego. Aunque no recuerdo, ah, pero seguro que gané todas mis partidas. Y todo eso como que se escapa de mi mente porque realmente no era yo, y fueron muchas peleas… Pero el punto es, no sé qué pasa cuando en serio pasa; por eso tienes que hacer la investigación por mí." El dragón espero que el otro esté tan embriagado como para notar todas sus contradicciones.

"Yo ya tuve a alguien que intento y me comió." Dijo Dedede, apuntando a Bowser con su cuchara y accidentalmente manchando su cara con un poco de leche "Y siempre me estas empujando de una manera u otra… Voy a ser claro, ¿Tengo alguna feromona o algo que me haga ver como una 'presa'?"

El Koopa no dejo escapar nada. "Creo que es por tu comportamiento tan sumisa, o tu sabor a cobardía… hey, un verso sin esfuerzo."

"¡T-te dije que no soy sumiso!"

"¡Sí que lo eres!" guiño el contrario.

"Solo eres un bully grandote, ¿sabías?" el ave se cruzó de brazos.

"Tienes razón. La próxima vez que veo a Kirby abrir su boca, te empujare allí. Por la ciencia."

"¡No voy a meterme ahí! Si estás tan curioso, ¡ve _tú_!"

"Ni de chiste. ¿Qué tal si me atoró?"

"Eh… pues comeré cereal con Kirby aliento de fuego y todos vivirán felices por siempre."

"¡Excepto YO! Pero es improbable; soy diez veces más grande, no podría entrar en su boca, sobre todo por las púas."

"He visto a Kirby absorber cosas más grandes que tú. Y es un chico muy flexible, así que no podrías escapar de él, creo."

"¡N-no juegues conmigo! ¡ESTO ES SERIO!" El dragón dejó su tazón se inclinó levemente al borde.

"Es la verdad."

"¡Nunca más voy a juntarme cerca de ese fenómeno rosado de nuevo! ¿¡Por qué me juntaste con una amenaza tan peligrosa!?"

"_Kirby_ es una amenaza, ¿¡pero yo no!?"

"Pues, no, tú eres más como el prota de los cuentos que le leo a mi hijo; completamente gentil y calmado."

Dedede se sonrojó un poco. "N-no sé si es un insulto o un halago, ¡Pero lo niego!" Paró, una realización se reflejaban en sus ojos. "Espera, ¿Tienes un hijo?"

"Sep; mi orgullo y alegría, Bowser Jr."

Dedede lucía perplejo y decepcionado. "Entonces su mamá es…"

Una montaña de pensamientos y sentimientos lo invadieron. Bowser exhaló algo de humo. No lo pensó, fue solo un accidente. Dedede retrocedió. "Yo… No quiero hablar de eso."

"E-está bien, perdón." Dedede se veía aliviado, tal vez porque no iba a ser asado por sus flamas.

_Espero que Junior este bien ahora,_ pensaba Bowser._ Kamek odia hacer de niñero, pero no importa, Papi necesita vivir su vida a veces._

Silencio. Entonces Dedede se levantó, tomo su tazón y el de Bowser y, luego de casi tropezar con su propia bata dos veces, las lavó en el lavadero.

"¿No tienes gente que te haga eso?" preguntó Bowser.

"Si, pero yo estoy ahorita aquí y no es lindo levantarse con un montón de cosas que limpiar." Luego de ponerlos en el portaplatos, tomó la fuente de la lasaña. Se habían cocinado juntos. "Este puede irse a la basura."

"Deeds, deja de limpiar y dame atención de nuevo."

Dedede botó la fuente en un tacho y brinco arriba de la barra para estar a la altura del reptil. "Cielos, estás necesitado. Atención dada."

"Uhhhhh, ya ni sé que iba a decir."

"Tonto."

"Hey, ¿Quién es el tonterrimo, el tonto, o el chico que piensa que un tonto es buena compañía?"

"Diría que es el que esta tan ebrio que usa palabras como 'tonterrimo'."

"No estoy ebrio, _tú_ estás ebrio."

"¿No puedes ver que estoy básicamente sobrio?" Dedede saltó al suelo y casi pierde el balance. "Ohhh… pararse es _difícil_."

"Te dije." Se burló Bowser.

Dedede se tropezó e instintivamente se sujetó, sus palmas llegaron a los muslos de Bowser.

Instantáneamente una ráfaga de electricidad recorrió en todo el Koopa. Él en realidad sintió un pulso de… ¿excitación? Por unos segundos. Se golpeó la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Dedede lo miró, con ojos vidriosos.

Bowser miro a otro lado. "N-n-nada, ¡todo está bien!"

"Rarito."

"No soy raro, _tú_ eres raro"

Dedede puso su cabeza en la pierna de Bowser. "Taaaaaaaaan cómodo…"

"Ahí se escucha el vino. Y no puedes dormir ahí" Dijo Bowser, sonrojado.

"¿Por qué no? ¡Tú me usaste como una almohada esta mañana!"

"Bien, eso es justo, pero tu posición… ¿Qué pasaría si me quedo dormido también? Vas a tener un despertar incómodo."

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Cuando mi amiguito te toque la cara, idiota!" Bowser dejó escapar la frase, avergonzado.

Dedede levantó su cabeza, también avergonzado. "¡Y-y-ya lo capté!"

Bowser suspiro con alivio. Para ser sinceros, no podía aceptarlo pero el pingüino agarrando sus piernas y respirando ahí… lo hizo latir. Y la cara de Dedede estuvo justo ahí.

"Vamos a mi cuarto," dijo el pingüino.

"Te das cuenta que, siguiendo el comentario de mi amiguito con una invitación a tu cuarto es _algo_… ¿sugestivo?"

"No soy sugestivo, tú eres sugestivo" gruñó Dedede

"Sugiero que cuides tu tonito cuando hables con un gran y malvado jefe como lo soy yo. Podría no terminar bien para ti, de otra manera…" Bowser bajó de la barra y agarró a Dedede de su bata, acercándolo a su cara. "Rawr."

Las mejillas de Dedede se ponían más y más rojas, lo cual era confuso porque no habían tomado nada desde hace rato. "Déjame ir."

"Oblígame," contestó Bowser, acercándolo más, solo separándose por una línea muy corta.

Silencio y quietud.

Bowser no supo por qué tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero aun así lo hizo. Dedede no se resistió y devolvió el gesto, envolviendo sus brazos sobre el Koopa.

Abrazó a su contraparte por casi una eternidad, tal vez por un minuto o una hora, era difícil de aclarar. Debió de sentirse vergonzoso, pero se sentía tan natural. Dedede se movía un poco, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Bowser tampoco lo hizo, y se tomaba su tiempo para respirar la esencia de su nuevo amigo.

_¿En serio puedo llamarlo mi amigo? Por todo lo que sé, él solo me está entreteniendo porque siente que debe… Yo me estoy forzándolo a hacer todo, ¡incluso ahora! No puedo evitarlo. Pobre chico EN SERIO pensó que quería comérmelo… Aun así, no sé cómo saber cuándo alguien me quiere._

Bowser suspiró, retumbando mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del ave.

_Pero… sería lindo… Él es tan bueno, pero los chicos buenos no me soportan… y usualmente, yo tampoco a ellos, pero de algún modo, quiero estar más alrededor de su presencia. Cielos, ¿por qué huele tan increíble… y se siente tan suave y calientito y abrazable? Debe ser el alcohol, supongo. Si, ¡eso debe ser! Aunque, no he tomado hace tiempo…_

Entonces, de repente, el pingüino logró soltarse de su agarre y empezó a correr fuera de la cocina. "¡No vas a capturarme tan fácilmente!"

Bowser, reaccionando luego de un momento por el shock, lo persiguió. Vio la bata roja recorriendo en el aire mientras el ave giraba la esquina.

Sus pasos hacían eco por todo el castillo vacío. El Koopa se mantenía, pero Dedede estaba adelantado por unos cuantos metros de él.

Unos cuantos guardias nocturnos los observaban atentamente. Por suerte, Dedede estaba riendo, así que ellos intuían que todo andaba bien.

_Si seguimos teniendo estos malentendidos, ¡me botaran de Dream Land antes que me dé cuenta!_

Eventualmente, Dedede lo condujo hacía el salón del trono, arriba de unas escaleras en la esquina, y hacía su habitación.

Era un cuarto sencillo, más de lo que el Koopa esperaba. Cubrecama y sábanas grises. La enorme cama de doble tamaño estaba arrinconada en la esquina izquierda y tenía un elegante dosel encima, también gris; un banco con un cojín azul; un armario, un librero y dos grandes ventanas. Un lámpara iluminaba tenuemente la habitación – Había un interruptor al lado de la puerta. El piso era de madera, como el resto del castillo, con una alfombra rojo oscuro cubriendo la larga área rectangular que había entre la cama y la puerta. Tenía un patrón de color oro en los bordes.

El Koopa se detuvo para recuperar la respiración. "Tú… tú corres muy rápido para un hombre de tu altura."

El ave sonrió. "Ni siquiera voy a ofenderme por eso, porque te vencí."

"Obvio no. Yo te gané." Jadeo Bowser.

"¿Por qué lo crees?"

"Porque te tengo rodeado."

Dedede miro a su alrededor. Era verdad. Bowser estaba al frente de la puerta y la única salida era saltar de la ventana; la sonrisa desapareció "Ups."

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo," dijo Bowser, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Capturarte, someterte, ¿y luego qué?"

Dedede se movió ansioso. Se lamió los labios. "¿Asumo que me tienes que llevar a tu castillo?"

"Ah, sí. Es tenebroso estar ahí para un bebito como tú, no creo que aguantes."

"¡Soy más resistente de lo que muestro!"

"¿Pero serías capaz de resistir todo el abuso que estoy listo a darte?" cuestiono Bowser. "Estoy lleno de agresividad. No será bueno para ti."

"Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo, no me voy a rendir."

"¿Apuestas?" Los ojos y dientes de Bowser brillaron en la oscura habitación.

Intercambiaron miradas, la temperatura en el cuarto aumentaba. La tensión se podía cortar con solo mover un dedo.

Finalmente, el pingüino retrocedió un poco de donde estaba, revolviendo sus manos en una estantería de vinos, agarrando una botella y mostrándosela. "No sé por ti, pero toda esa corrida me ha dado sed."

Bowser solamente sonrió. Ahora este chico empieza a ponerse interesante.

Dedede sacó el corcho y tomó un gran trago del vino, antes de pasárselo a Bowser. El Koopa bebía mientras veía a Dedede saltar a su cama y acurrucarse en su lado.

Bowser se arrodillo al borde de la cama, sus brazos descansando en el cubrecama, pasando la botella al contrario. "¿Así que todos los pequeños Waddle Dees duermen como camada como cachorritos, o tiene un cuartel con docenas de pequeñas camitas?"

"Como cachorros, de hecho," Dedede rio. "Pues porque les gusta acurrucarse juntitos. A todos en Dream Land le gusta hacer eso…" se sonrojó.

"Lo… tendré en cuenta," habló Bowser, aún sobrio para entender lo que acababa de revelar en esa oración.

"Este lugar es muy de ensueño," dijo Dedede. "Puede volverse aburrido aparte de los cielos estrellados y los hermosos océanos. ¿Cómo es el Reino Koopa?"

Bowser lo pensó por un momento. "Es escénico. Vistas rojizas, nubes oscuras, encantadoras cascadas de lava, no hay ningún lugar que se le compare, tiene un montón de territorios esparcidos en todos lados. Sip, mi influencia llega lejos. Podrías decir que estoy por hacer un culto de fans."

"Bueno, algunos dicen que los cultos y la locura van de la mano." Se burló Dedede.

Bowser frunció el ceño. "Qué sabes tú"

"¿Hay alguien de quien… estés interesado o algo? ¿Estás viendo a alguien? ¿Alguien no-tortuga tal vez?" Esa era una pregunta muy cargada, aun con la manera en que parecía no importarle a Dedede.

Bowser se vio distante. "Tal vez, pero no creo que funcione."

Dedede se quedó callado.

"Tú supuestamente deberías decir 'Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo – ¡eres un guapetón, Bowser¡'" El rey Koopa gruñó.

"¡No sé la situación! No voy a darte fuerzas apáticas. Estas por encima de esas tonterías."

"Gracias… ¿creo?"

"Además, probablemente ella este fuera de tu liga, de todos modos. Deberías de ver a alguien más de tu nivel."

Bowser sabía que era una broma, pero lo golpeo como un insulto. Se frunció. "¿Qué, como tú?"

Dedede se quedó sin palabras. Tomo un gran trago y se lo dio de vuelta.

Un nuevamente satisfecho Bowser miraba fuera de la ventana, la cual revelaba un brillo místico azulado.

"Nos hemos quedado realmente tarde." El Koopa chasqueaba su cola con el suelo.

"Seh. Pronto va a amanecer."

"No estoy siquiera cansado, ¿Y tú?" Bowser pasó la botella de vino, que estaba al lado suyo en el suelo, a Dedede.

"Siendo sincero… se me ha pasado la hora de dormir…" comentó el ave, tomando.

"Bowser rio suavemente. "Puedes dormir, si quieres."

"No, creo que estoy bien." Bostezo Dedede.

"¿Seguro?"

"Sip."

Hablaron y hablaron, y hablaron un poco más, hasta que empezaron a dormirse poco a poco, manteniendo conversación medio adormiladas que nunca recordaran, pero que se codificaron en los sueños de Bowser.

La invasiva oscuridad del sueño el trajo visiones de los dos corriendo por las montañas de Dream Land, corriendo y corriendo infinitamente pero nunca cansándose.


End file.
